Show Me The Real You
by missxxloved
Summary: Blaine made the decision to return to Dalton Academy, even with the financial problems. He didn't want to be McKinley anymore. After all, it reminded him of Kurt. It was Sebastian plan to show what the new Dalton ways looked like. Will it backfire? Will Blaine let go of the wrong he has done in the past? The story takes place after the impromptu performance of My Dark Side
1. Goodbye McKinley

Hello readers, my name is Stephanie for those who don't know me. I'm a Klaine fan, but I have addiction to Seblaine and Kurbastian in a way. I can see chemistry from Sebastian and Blaine. You will notice my writing is much like roleplaying because I am a roleplayer, so you know. This is my first story, so excuse me that it's so short. I wish I could write a lot more than I usually could. This story was my influence after a re-watch of episode seven. Please enjoy!

* * *

01. Goodbye McKinley.

* * *

After the prompt performance with the Warbler, Blaine left Dalton feeling a bit of a burning flame throughout his entire body. There was a bit guilt, but it actually felt good to be with his former buddies after a year of leaving them for McKinley. His friends in McKinley would be flipping out that when they find out that was singing and dancing with Warblers. The blazer in one hand, but no trophy to put back in the trophy case in the Chorus room. He promised to bring it back where it rightfully belonged. Yet, he was without the trophy. He knew he had a decision to make about what he was going to do. He was going try to talk to Finn about this first before the rest of his friends.

"Blaine," The hazel eyed male heard the voice of substitute teacher call him from the distance. He closed the locker he was standing in front of for what it seemed like hour, thinking of what to say and how to say it, making sure his words are good. He was still that heartbroken boy who loved Kurt, but the glasz taller teenager refused every call, text or boxes of gifts that were sent to him. He didn't want to give up, but he knew he had done something that went beyond what was done to him. He heard his name being called again, just much louder this time, meaning Finn was coming towards him. He turned to face the man was his bo.. ex-boyfriend's step-brother. The taller nodded his head to the chorus room, so he followed him inside. He knew this talk was going to go sour when he mentions how he is feeling at this moment.

"How are you feeling Blaine? I'm talking to you as a friend and not a teacher." Finn asked. He was curious about Blaine, even if he cheated on Kurt.

"I'm.. I'm not okay. I just can't thinking about Kurt. I just… want to stop thinking about him. This room is getting to me." Blaine had turned his head away from Finn, knowing he just admitted his feelings. "I went to Dalton to retrieve…" He decided he was going to change the subject before he gets too emotional. He was about to say what he went to Dalton for. The taller teen had interrupted him before he announced anything else.

"Did you sing with them?" Asked Finn.

Blaine's hazel eyes looked at Finn with guilt in them, and then his head looked down in ashame. He raised his head again as he speak. "I only did because.."

"Great."

"You didn't even notice something was missing the whole time." Blaine spat at Finn. Lately, he was snapping at anyone that spoke to him with just a little higher tone. "Sorry," was all he could say. He watched as the teen looked around the room until he saw the trophy was no longer sitting in rightful place. Finn turned back to Blaine.

"How are we getting it back?"

Blaine only knew one way to get it back; sneaking in at night wasn't an option because the school was heavily guarded at the night time. He couldn't think of another way to make it sound good or make seem like a good idea. He swallowed hard as he tried to keep his eyes on Finn, who was expecting him to answer. "There is no way to steal it back, even if we tried. We'll go to jail for breaking inside. Not the regular six months. Maybe two years the most." He gulped hard. "Finn, I'm going to get the trophy back for the glee club, but I'm going back to Dalton. I can't stand here anymore."

Blaine had tried his hardest to compose the emotions that ran throughout his entire body. He had made a run for the door with Finn trying his hardest to call the emotional teen back into the room. It failed because the minute he took off running, he didn't stop until he was in the men's bathroom and in a stall to let out a loud sob. He sobbed because he missed being so happy about everything. He sobered because he missed being able to talk to Kurt, whether it was Skype, over the phone, text or Facebook. He never felt this alone for a long time. Not even the members of the New Directions can mend his broken heart. He just wanted to feel okay again. Dalton was going to be that source of comfort, be that light at the end of the tunnel.

After what it seemed like an hour of nothing, but crying, Blaine emerged from the stall to wash away tears tracks that remained on both of his cheeks. He went the classes he needed to go to before finding a box to put his belongs inside. He made sure to get every book he owned along with any pictures that were his. Yet again, his name was being called. Only this time, it was Sam, who stopped to look at the blonde, who was looked at the box to see what the gelled haired boy's was putting in it.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked with nothing, but concern for Blaine.

Blaine was hesitating to reply his answer because he knew he was going sob yet again. He didn't want the tears to fall again, not in front of a straight teen, who wouldn't know how calm a gay teen down when he was crying. He just keeping his eyes in a different direction as he spoke up for the first time all day. "I'm done here. I'm bring the trophy back and staying at Dalton."

"Blaine, don't do this. Not now. We'll find a way to get back."

"No we won't. Not now, not ever. I can't stay in this damn school, so just let me do what I want." Blaine spat out at Sam, and then took off to the exit. He didn't stop until he got in the safety of the car that called his own. He started engine quickly as possible. He sped out the parking lot to his house to beg his father to let him go back to Dalton.

* * *

Blaine has phone in hand as listening to the call tone for the caller to be picked up by the person. He had his back resting on the bedpost with knees up to his chest. _Come on, answer the phone_, he thought to him. This was the third time he was listening to the phone call tone. Finally, the person picked up the phone to his call. He didn't smile at this. It was more like he was frustrated that it took him so long to pick up.

"Well, you finally picked up your phone after the fifth time I called you." The hazel eyed boy's voice showed his annoyance.

"You decided to call me at a bad time because I was at a Warbler meeting. What was so important that you endlessly trying to get in touch with me?" Sebastian asked.

"The deal is done. Tell Hunter he will be seeing me on Monday."

Blaine could tell there was a smirk on Sebastian face as he said, "Fantastic. You made the right choice. See you on Monday, Killer."

Then the line went dead. Blaine groaned at being called Killer instead of being called Blaine. He put the phone down on the bed. He had about ten missed calls from Sam, Finn, Tina and Brittany, along with more than a hundred text messages. They were probably begging him to stay in McKinley. He felt like he had no other choice, either say in McKinley and no trophy or go to Dalton and get the trophy back. The Warblers could lie through their teeth about having the trophy, even having their parents get them nothing, but the best lawyers to fight their case. It will be costing a fortune for the public school. No witnesses to the crime. Any fingerprints wouldn't be found because the competitors were smart enough to know how to commit a crime and get away with it. He was going to be back to his safe haven.

Earlier his father had no problem with putting Blaine back into Dalton, even with his financial problems. He was trying to accept his son's sexuality as far as giving advice on decisions. At times it was hard for a man like him. He secretly didn't like Kurt because he was too flamboyant. He wanted to see someone just so normal for his son. His wife did like glasz boy who stopped in every now and then.

* * *

I promise that you Sebastian will be just like on television, but through my point of view. Feel free to ask any questions you have or suggestions. I don't know when I will update again. Have a good day! :D


	2. Welcome Dalton

I'm so happy to have new follows of my first story. Thank you so much. It's so amazing and exciting at the same time.

Disclaim: I don't own Glee. I just take credit for the story. I wish I was the amazing Ryan Murphy.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

02. Hello Dalton.

* * *

Monday morning had rolled around fast for Blaine, not that he was going to complain about it to anyone. It was going to be time to put the blazer on after a year of sitting in the closet of his room. It was a shame to throw it away when someone could possibly use it because they can't afford it. The only thing he took off of it was pin that said he was a Warbler. He didn't know if he was going to be a Warbler, especially not after the way he saw the Captain of the Warbler treat their competition like garbage. It was back to the blazer with his hair gelled back still. A bag laid in the corner of the room, just waiting to be picked up and loaded for the long drive to Westville. He noted to get gas along the way, so he could drive to Lima to bring back the trophy back.

Blaine just knew today was going to be like no other day in Dalton, just warm welcomes from his peers and old friends. He just wasn't ready for that just yet, not with the way he was feeling about everything. His brain was working on overdrive to think of all things that will be said to him as entered the mansion like school. His phone was still buzzing with text, saying he wasn't thinking straight and he should just come back to McKinley High. He didn't want to be there anyone because everyone was friends with Kurt and that Chorus room only reminded him of what he had lost due to his stupid decision-making of being with someone else. Kurt _didn't_ trust him cause of it. He was going to give the trophy back to the rightful owners and leave as soon as possible.

* * *

"Blaine Anderson, it's great to have you back here at Dalton!" Principal Adams exclaimed excitedly.

Blaine had a smile on his face that just wasn't a genuine smile, just a fake one to show respect to the man sitting behind the desk in front of him. That man seemed a little too happy to have him back. "Hello sir. I'm glad to be back," which was a lie because he wasn't all that ecstatic to be there, but he knew he was back in his safe haven though. A place that made him feel safe after what happened at Sadie Hawkins dance. He refused to think about what made him leave this place or the memories of who he loved was here. Here he was, sitting in front the principal while waiting to be told what number is his dorm and pick up his schedule for the classes he was taking. He was wondering if the payment went through or not. "I hope you got the full or half of the money my dad paid for the school? If not, I'm sure we can work out a payment plan or something."

The older man leaned forward on his chair to look closer at Blaine and smiled. "Blaine, it was paid in full the minute your file came to my desk. It wasn't paid by your father. Someone else did, but I'm prohibited to tell you who would pay for your stay here. I'm sorry that can't do that for you."

Blaine let out a low sigh due to not knowing who to thank for this kind offer and refuse to have it paid up for him. He just wanted this day to go without a hitch, so he wasn't going to make a big deal about it. "It's okay, sir. I don't mind not find out, but I'm disappointed not knowing who to thank." He admitted. He knew he wasn't going to get answer, so he changed the subject, "What dorm will I be staying at?" He asked.

"312." The principal leaned over to give Blaine the key to the room he will be staying at for the time being. He took the key from his hand with a smile dancing on his lips. That was his old room that he used to share with Wes. "Oh, and forgot to give your schedule as well. I don't want to keep you waiting long. I was just was looking over your file for a moment." He took the piece of paper that was his schedule. "I hope enjoy your year in Dalton." He smiled brightly as stood up from the seat and patted the wrinkles off the blazer. "You are free to leave so that you can get settle in. I will tell your first class teacher that you will be not coming in."

"Thank you, sir. I will get settled in as soon as possible. Thanks for letting me come back." Blaine headed for the door with his satchel, two suitcases and his guitar case in hand as heard the Principal Adams say for him to enjoy his day back here. He was just hoping his roommate wouldn't mind him have a guitar in the room. He was just glad to be out of that room because he was so nervous about saying something he shouldn't have said. Some of students that passed him possibly going for breakfast said welcome back. He gave the best smile and wave he could muster at the time. His eyes took in the surroundings of the building that he come to love. The walls had art that was unique to the eyes, something you wouldn't find in an art gallery. He carefully touched the wall in the long hall that lead to the dorm stairs.

* * *

After turns of stairs to the third floor, Blaine was actually excited to see his old room that held memories of Wes, his other friends and him of the nights he use spend talking for hours or just had pure fun. He just hoped that his roommate and he get along well enough to call each other friends. He also hoped to see his roommate before classes started for the other teenagers. He slides the key into the lock slot and opened the door. The light was on as well the bed ahead of him was unmade, which meant the guy was either messy or forgetful. He saw that there was neat pile of books on a small vintage desk. A satchel hanging from a chair, which leads him to believe his roommates either in another room or he was in bathroom. He made sure to close the door quietly as he stepped into the room all the way.

Blaine walked over to side that was empty side of the room held another bed, which made him put his suitcases onto the bed. He opened the suitcase on that he held his guitar. He placed it on the stand after he put it together. Then it was to the other suitcase to put his photographs on the nightstand that was one his. A photo of him and Cooper both smiling, another one of Wes, David, Jeff, Nick and a few others with him. He smiled down at the photo. He didn't have any photos of his father, but one of him his mother, who was kissing his cheek. Charlotte was her name, the one person that accepted her son's sexuality, even though she didn't understand it. He refused to put any photos of the porcelain boy that he loves.

Just as Blaine was finishing unpacking his clothes from suitcase, then putting the suitcases on the floor. He heard a soft click of a door that was closing nearby, which meant the bathroom was the door that was being closed. He fixed his blazer quickly before stepping out the closet to see the person that was his roommate. He closed the door to find the unexpected person's back was too. He was tilting his head to get a look at the person. He was clearly taller than him, dirty blond hair. He cleared his throat to catch the person, "Hello, I am your roommate. I'm Bl…" The person turned on his heels to face the shorter male.

There stood the one and only Warbler Sebastian Smythe, who had his signature smirk on his face. Blaine gulped at knowing that he was going to be the promiscuous male's roommate. He gives a soft smile as his reply. "What a coincidence this is. I was wondering who you would stay with and now here you are all dashing in that blazer." The taller was having fun with the flirty remarks to hazel eyed boy, who appeared to be blushing.

Blaine had blushed at all the past flirtiest comment about how looks thrown his way, whether it was Sebastian or Kurt. He knew he shouldn't be blushing at what has been said to him, but it's been two-week since someone called dashing. He guessed he was entitled to feel a little flushed from the compliment. He sat down on the bed that had a navy blue with the borders being red blanket. A typical Dalton thing to do. He looked at Sebastian through his lash, "Do you try to flatter every guy that happens to be your roommate?" He asked in a teasing matter. He watched as the other teen shook head as stepped closer.

"Only to someone who is sex on a stick and definitely sings like a dream." Now it was Sebastian turn to watch as Blaine looked down as blushed yet again. He kneels down to find that shorter male was smiling. "You are my first roommate. So no, I don't flirt with my roommates except you."

"Sebastian, I'm not a sex on a stick. I'm just Blaine to you." Blaine said. He didn't think he was sex on the stick. He was just the guy who cheated on his ex-boyfriend.

"You, my friend, are sex on a stick." Sebastian said with a signature smirk.

Blaine spat out the Sebastian like venom, "Does sex on a stick have sex with someone else while having a boyfriend?" He looked to see the taller one would say something. When he didn't get a reply, he continued, "I didn't think so." He looked down at his own hands as if he had done something that was horrible. Then he realized he had snapped at Sebastian when he was only trying to cheer him up by flirting with him. He felt like a bad person because was snapped for the second time in two days. "I'm sorry. I don't know what is wrong with me. Please don't be mad."

Sebastian had never seen this out of the man he had first met. The charming, yet dapper man was emotional. He was just shocked that all it took was his flirting remarks to make someone snapped. He stood up from the kneeling position as glance down at Blaine. "You're heart-broken. No, I'm mad." He was trying not to get emotional or sandal mental because he didn't do those things. He didn't want to say something would end whatever friendship they had together or if it was a friendship at all. "You'll get over it after a while. I got to go to a Warbler meeting. Feel free to join, killer." With that, Sebastian walked out of the room.

"Okay." Blaine waited for the door to click before he let out a loud sigh that he was holding. He put hand through his gelled back curls, and then got up suddenly. He was going to try not to snap at another person that tries to talk to him, whether it was flirting or just advice. He made a vow to enjoy being back with Warblers and also pull the Warblers to Nationals. He grabbed his satchel that was hanging on the chair, fished through the side pocket for the item. He placed the pin on the blazer in proper place with a smile on his face. He checked himself in the mirror one last time before walking out the room. He felt like this was a start to something new all over.

* * *

The Warblers were having their meeting about Sectionals that was coming up in a week. None was coming out as songs that would make a crowd have a blast, not wish they were listening to the actually singer. What songs would be their go to sing, not that Hunter was enjoying any of suggestions. They needed songs that where unique. Hunter was getting annoyed with suggested to him. Sebastian remained quiet in thought of a song that would impress the Captain instead of making him disappointed with him.

"What about Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis?" One Warbler suggested.

"How about Live While we're Young by One Direction." Sebastian suggested to the Captain of the Warbler, who smiled as he liked the idea that was suggested to him.

Hunter grinned at the former captain and partner in crime. "Great." His attention went to the other Warblers in the room. He was annoyed about the choices that were given to him. We need to get the crowd going crazy for more, not make them fall asleep in their seats." He petted the furred feline that was on his lap. Trent didn't know what song would good for guys because they would turn him down every time.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal Blaine with his pin on blazer. He closed the door behind as stepped over to where the Warblers were having a discussion. He knew what the Warblers need to do. A smile danced on his lips. Yes, he was eavesdropping through the door to see what they were talking about. He placed both hands behind his back as he found a seat right next to Sebastian at the table. Hunter smiled at seeing Blaine was rejoining the Warblers. He was glad that he was getting what he wanted for a while now. New Directions lost the man who could take them to Nationals.

"We need to put start out a steady song. After that, we go for a slow song. Then we make the crowd stand up for us with encore song." Blaine stated to Captain, who was thinking hard about this. For someone to make Hunter smile was shocking because he only smiled when he got what he wanted. He looked at the Warbler back to the returning Warbler. "You heard what he said. Sebastian, your song will be last. As for you Blaine, you will be our slow song. Now what song shall you sing?"

Blaine gulped as thought of the list of songs ran through his head. He needed something that will impress the man looking at him. "Feel again by One Republic." He was just hoping the Warblers were on board with the song. He hated the silence he was getting from the others. Then like a miracle Sebastian changed the silence. "I think that is a great song to sing. What about you, Captain?" He asked.

Hunter was considering what he just heard from the Warbler, then grinned wide. "Excellent. Warblers, you will learn the riffs of the song. Blaine will be in the spotlight. We will also do the song Whistle by Flo Rida. Raise your hands if you disagree." No one put their hand up, so it meant that they will be performing those songs. Blaine looked at Sebastian, who smiled. He clapped Blaine on his shoulder with a smile on his lips. "I say we rehearse and then we will celebrate getting our Warbler back." The Sandy blonde smiled wide.

Blaine shook his head as the idea of a party to celebrate him coming. He knew what it meant for him to get wasted tonight. He appreciate that they wanted to celebrate, but he just wanted to get used to being in the school all over again. Hunter seems to catch onto why hazel eyed male was shaking his head. "Blaine Warbler, it's rude to say no to free drinks." He said.

Glancing at Sebastian to what he was trying tell him, Blaine only saw that he wanted to party with all his friends, including him. He sighed softly knowing he wasn't going to get out of this without offending his new friends. He looked at the Captain again. "Alright, just this once." He also knew was going to regret grabbing a drink because he was still trying to fight his emotions. He sat back in his seat as listened to any announcements Hunter was making about a charity event to help raise money give toys to kids for Christmas. He liked the idea of making kids happy with one little toy under their tree. He couldn't help himself watch the way Hunter spoke. Sometimes it looked like he cared, sometimes it seem like he could care less. His hazel eyes drifted over to the teen next him.

Sebastian was seem interested with Hunter was saying, yet he had this faraway look on his look in his face. When he saw that taller boy was going to turn to look at him, his eyes gaze at the male that was speaking. He felt a pair of eyes on him now. His eyes couldn't stop himself from looking in the direction. Hazel met green eyes and locked onto each other. They made a choice to look at the Captain to avoid making anything awkward or a conversation they would have. They didn't notice that Hunter noticed the look the two were having, but he didn't say anything about, just continued with what he was saying. "Okay, I think I said enough for you to understand. This meeting is over." He said.

Blaine got up from the chair fixing his blazer and patting the wrinkles out of his grey dress pants. He was glad to finally be able to smile genuinely for the first time in a long time. He needed to talk to his Captain about returning the trophy immediately. "Hunter!" He called out to the brunette male that was walking out of the common room. He walked over to him. "I need that trophy." He was expecting to be told to wait until the rest of the day. A key was thrown his way, which caught in his palm. It was off to returning it to McKinley.

* * *

**Jtangel:** It's not a problem. I'm so glad to make you happy. I hope to keep you entertain.

Don't worry; I'm currently thinking about the next chapter. The next chapter will be about Blaine bring the trophy and the celebration of Blaine being a Warbler again.

I found Blaine sexy in a blazer. It goes so well with him. :P I hope you have enjoyed my story. Have any suggestions? You review or message me if you like.


	3. So Emotional

Hello my fellow readers! I feel like updating today again, so yeah. New followers are fantastic. Thank you so much your support for me to continue.

Disclaims: I don't own Glee. I just own this story and ideas.

* * *

**03. So Emotional**

* * *

_McKinley High._

Blaine didn't know why he was feeling so nervous about stepping in the halls of McKinley again. Sebastian had made it clear to the New Directions members that he didn't like the stench smell of public schools, especially this one. That was what he heard from Kurt once. He just knew if the members were in the Chorus room, they would be disappointed at him for leave to be the Warbler. He had the trophy in hands, so he might as well get this over with. He must have come when the bells rang because there were students everywhere in the hall, but now, they stared at him because of the blazer. He walked past the kids with his head high, like he was so proud of himself. Maybe they were staring at the fact that he was a competition team member that has the New Directions's trophy. Either way, he didn't want to think about that part. He just was hoping to get out without any of his friends noticing or should he say Kurt's friends. He rushed over to the chorus room door and open it to find that they were in fact inside the room and now staring at him like he was some stranger that invaded the school, which he did sort of invade the school.

Blaine walked over to Finn, who didn't notice that the hazel eyes male had the blazer on. He had his back to the class as wrote down this week's assignment on the white broad. He would like to know, but he was no longer a member of this Glee club, so it would be rude of him to ask them. "Blaine, if you would like..." He stopped talking when he turned to only stop in mid-sentence to see he was not in casual attire. A navy blue and trimmed with red blazer was taking the place now.

"I got the trophy back for you." Blaine was trying to sound casual, so he didn't have his emotions be displayed in front of everyone. There was no way to miss the trophy in his hands that seemed to be bigger than him.

Artie was the first person to speak up, "He did go to the dark side. Sebastian's new partner in crime."

Kitty had a different way of thinking about the boy in the blazer in front the class. She smiled, "You look so hot in that blazer. Just wish you weren't gay because I would have you as arm candy."

Blaine was trying appreciating her compliment about what he look like, even if it was from the other team. His thoughts were interrupted yet again by Sam this time. "This new you is just a phrase. All because Kurt broke up with you. You'll realize you made a mistaken when we beat your team."

Blaine just choked on any words he was going to say to the blonde in sitting in front of him. He wouldn't dare to roll eyes or snicker at the comment.

"Blaine Warbler, I'm ashamed of you now." Brittany said with a sad face.

Blaine held onto the trophy as he walked over to the trophy case in the far side of the room. He placed it back in it proper place and turned on his heels to the front of Kurt's friends. He was going to try to make this right, though some might not want to hear what he had to say at that moment. "I know you guys don't want to hear what I have to say, but I want to..." He was interrupted by the door opening widely as Santana, Puck, Mercedes, Mike and Quinn stepped into the room. They started to say hi to everyone, which made his speech, even harder to talk about.

"I need everyone attention right now." Blaine stated.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing with that blazer on again?" Puck asked. He couldn't believe he was sitting. Even Santana, Mercedes and Mike were shocked at this. They thought he wouldn't go back there after what happened to him in the past with the Warblers.

Blaine couldn't look the Mohawk teen in the eyes because he would become so emotional. "I... went back Dalton again because I was only here because of Kurt." He noticed that everyone was just looking at him to see what he says next. "None of you are the reason I left. You guys are great to me. It hurts me so much to leave, but I did. I can't stand being in this room because all I think about is Kurt. He was the love of my life and I threw that way when I done something so terrible. I refuse to tell any of you of what I done. I'm going back to Dalton where I don't get questioned for why left." He stormed out of the chorus as to avoid them catching him sobbing like a crybaby.

The halls were empty, except for the jocks that were walking in his general direction. He didn't think they would do anything to him. He was dumb enough to expect less of them because he was walking, minding his own business when a red slushie was thrown right at his face. He heard laughter followed by voice saying, "Enjoy that slushie, prep boy." He just gasp and started to sobbing hard because it just give him a reminder of the one that nearly blinded him. He just ran in the direction of his car because he was so scared of them coming back to throw another one at him. He got in his car when he knew for sure it was his car. He locked the door to make sure no one could throw another slushie at him. He struggled to open his eyes to find the glove compartment.

When he finally opened, he grabbed a napkin and fumbled around, looking for the extra bottle of water. He opened the bottle quickly as possible, pouring water on the napkin. He dabbed the wet napkin around his hazel eyes to get the sticky juice away from his eyes. His eyes were still stinging. He was going to need to buy a new blazer, but that can wait until he took a nice warm shower and got the slushie off of his body. He drove back to his safe haven. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, especially Sebastian, who had history with a red nine slushie. He didn't want the memories to hurt the taller Warbler; even if he deserves a reminder why he shouldn't flirt with him. It was going to be hard considering they are roommates. Plus, there might be other Warblers and their friends roaming the halls. Anyone could alert the Warblers about him looking like this. A mess.

* * *

_Dalton Academy._

Blaine stepped into the building of Dalton with alerted, _burning_ eyes as walked to the circular stairs, and searching for any Warbler or student walking the hall. No one seemed to be walking down the halls of the first floor. He was trying his hardest to be quiet as possible to avoid any talk. _Please don't let anyone walk down these hall_, he thought to himself. He folded his arms to his chest as to try to hide the slushie shirt and blazer. The hall felt longer than it looked like, which made him pick up his pace. The quiet hall lost it silence when he heard someone calling for him from behind him. He was just going to pretend he didn't hear it as if he had headphones on his ears. He couldn't ignore when he heard another voice calling out to him. He just stopped in his tracks, not turning to see who was calling him desperately.

A heavy sigh escaped his ruby lips; Blaine didn't want the person to see him like this. He waited to hear them again, know who was speaking to him. Hunter and Sebastian seem to be ones that were talking to him. _Great! It just what he needed right now_. They didn't need to see him like this to know his plan of getting in and out failed horribly. "Blaine Warbler, did you give them their trophy?" The hazel eyed teen still refusing to turn to them when he spoke up about what he did.

Tears trailed down his olive colored skin. He was trying not sound like he was crying because he was crying. "Yes, they... were happy to have it… returned." He was fighting to get the words sound like his causal voice. He knew it was a fail when Hunter asked him to turn around and say it to them in their faces instead of facing away from them. "I don't think that would be a good idea right now."

It was Sebastian who that spoke to him next, who was oblivious, just like Hunter, to why he was refusing to turn around to them. There was a hint of flirtation in his voice. He knew this was one of ways to get Blaine's uninvited attention immediately. "Come on, Killer. I want to see that pretty face of yours."

Blaine shook his head at the Captain and former Captain, like they asked him a yes and no question instead. He didn't want to turn around to see how much he was hurting. "Turn around, Blaine Warbler." Hunter voice wasn't asking him to turn, more like demanding him to turn around. He knew he had to turn or make the brunette mad at him. He slowly turned on heels to face them, face to face. A loud gasp came from Sebastian, who took in the slushied shorter male. The Captain was holding anger in as looking in Blaine's now ruin blazer. He knew the question before it came out, so he was smart enough to answer.

"It wasn't my friends who didn't this to me." Blaine defended the New Directions, even though he should have said it was them. He couldn't be so harsh like the two in front of him. "It was jocks there who did this. Each member that joins the New Directions gets slushied. I was just their only victim in the hall."

It was now Hunter turn to speak up about this, who had a distaste for public school. He didn't have any history with one, but he heard the tales of how public schools didn't have rule statures like Dalton. He turned to the green-eyed teen by his side with smirk on his lips. "Sebastian get one of the Warblers to get Blaine a new blazer jacket. I need to make a call to a good friend of mine. Trust me, by the time I'm done the football players will regret ever touching a fellow Warbler." He paused to look at Blaine right in eyes. "And Blaine, I have the principal excuse you for not going to any of your classes. That means that your first day of class will be tomorrow." Blaine was grateful for all of this being done for him. He just wondered what his plan was for player of the football team. Hunter seen the look Blaine's face, of him thinking of something. His triangle eyebrows coming together in thought. "Trust me, those boys will be begging for mercy."

Blaine could only shake his head lightly with a nod, knowing that anything he said wouldn't mean anything to what was going to happen to the jocks. He watched Sebastian typed something on his phone as Hunter turned on his heels and made his way to a room to have a private chit-chat with a friend, probably from the Military school he had attended before coming to Dalton Academy. He was about turn to walk over to the dorm stairs when he felt his wrist being held by a hand. His hazel eyes drifted to Sebastian's face, which had a little look sympathy. "Are you alright?" He asked with a hint of concern.

All Blaine could do was nod his head with a smile that was a small one. "I'm fine." That was a complete lie because when the slushie hit his face, all he could do was thinking back to the slushie incident in parking lot. He just feeling better that was just a plain slushie that was thrown at him. No rock salt was an added ingredient the icy drink. It still had him scared, even if it was five months ago. He was broken out of the trace of thought by his wrist being squeezed lightly, then let go just as quickly. "I think you should take a shower and get some sleep," Sebastian suggested due to the way Blaine's under eyes having dark spots.

"I'll be up before party starts though," the shorter boy said quietly. He turned on his heels walked to the pair of stairs that lead to the dorm rooms. He could of swore he heard a sad sigh from his friend, who was a few feet away from him. He walked up the circular steps, so he can get in the room take a nice warm shower. He was glad for the day off school, so he can rest a bit before starting tomorrow.

* * *

Hunter wasn't the type of person to eavesdrop on a conversation after he got off the phone with this friend he had and the principal, but he could easily tell there is history between the two, whether it was good or bad, he didn't know for sure. He could have walked to the office instead of make a phone call. He just wanted to get the business over with faster. He walked up to the former Captain, who was staring at the steps as if the curly hair teenager was going to come back down. He made a little noise so he wouldn't give the guy a scare. He didn't know what to say to make the situation better. It was only a comment that was to tease the Warbler. He didn't think it was the appropriate time to every say it. He just looked at stairs, then to Sebastian who was looking at him now.

That horrible day of rock salt incident was the worst day of Sebastian's life. He was meaning to hurt the glasz eyed, porcelain teenager. His plan was to have Kurt get blinded by the icy drink, then have Blaine run to him for comfort and maybe a spark of chemistry would flare. Instead, Blaine had to be the one to step in the way of his plan and almost get blinded. Be a hero to his boyfriend or more like ex-boyfriend now. The taller Warbler didn't make a face as he looked at Hunter, knowing he didn't tell him who he slushied, just that the slushied had failed to hit the right person. Now was time to tell him the whole truth.

Sebastian took a deep breath before looking the sandy blonde in the eyes, and then looked down at the floor. "I never told you who I failed to slushied and who it was hit instead." There was conversation on how he was interested in Blaine, which led him to do to anything to get the hazel eye male with him. He talked about the plots he made to destroy Kurt. Then he told him about the parking lot incident, which led his slushie to put the teen in the hospital with almost blinded eye. That was when Hunter came to the realization that Sebastian wanted Blaine still today. He had a small plan, nothing too big and nothing that can make him the bad guy.

A plan of getting two Warblers together, not in one night, but slowly. Then he followed Sebastian over to the next class they had together.

* * *

Blaine walked into the bedroom after taking a warm shower that relaxed him instantly. He was just hoping Sebastian didn't walk in the front door because he was walking to the closet with just a towel around his small hips. He looked in the walk in closet to pick out a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. He didn't bother to put gel in his hair because all he was doing was getting into bed. It was sure to ruin his hair and replace it would be bed hair. He sat down on the edge of the bed that was his own, letting his gaze turn to bed that was made to look like no one slept on it. Desk still had a pile of neatly placed books. The closet door was close so he couldn't see inside it. On the night stand was two photos. He couldn't see it from where he was sitting positioned. It was turned in a certain angle, so no one, but the other male can see the images.

Curiosity flooded throughout Blaine's body, like it was his mission to see who earned their photo to be framed on the Warblers nightstand. He walked over to slowly while listening to see if any footsteps were approaching the room. He stopped when he saw it was a woman with dirty blonde hair, dressed to the nines with a red dress. She wore an elegant smile on her face, holding her son in her arms. Her eyes were the same shade of green as Sebastian, so he knew it was his mother. The name next to the happy family was a man, who looked just like Sebastian in a way. He seems to wear a fake smile on his face, like it was for show. He got that feeling that he wouldn't like Mr. Smythe. That he wasn't interested in being in the photo, but yet, he was in the photo.

He was distracted with noticing a photo of him with Sebastian when jumped at a ring noise in the room that disturbed the quietness that was surrounding the entire room. He realized it was his iPhone going off with the ringtone with the lyrics, "_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_… _Like you're less than perfect…_" He walked over to his phone wondering if that was who he was thinking was calling him right now. He stopped when he saw it was in fact Kurt calling him. Kurt name along with a photo of them was being display. He didn't want to answer because knew this wasn't going to be a normal conversation. He took a deep breath before pressing accept and placed the phone to ear.

"Hello?" Blaine asked the caller. He thought this was a prank call because he didn't get an answer from the person. He sighed as he knew he should say something to this person. "If you are trying to play games with me, hang up the phone." He spat into the phone.

"Blaine, its Kurt." The high-pitched voice went straight to the hazel eyes boy ears like a light lit up.

"Hey Kurt," He sound the 'T' a bit there. He continued to speak to the porcelain boy, like he was going to hang up the phone. "How are you?"

Kurt let out a sad sigh because was so busy with work, no time for meet someone. He wasn't going to lie to his ex-boyfriend. He had gotten a call from Finn saying that Blaine decided to go back to Dalton. It was clear that the shorter boy didn't take the break up well. He didn't like that, but he wasn't the one that had cheated this time. He did worry about the other male even though he shouldn't be thinking about him. "It has been busy. You know how Isabelle has me running around to errands for her. Then I get call from Finn." He wanted to Blaine to guess what it was about.

"Kurt, I-I…" He was choking on his own words because he didn't think they would be talking about this. He thought Finn would let his decision be his own decision. "I can't be in McKinley anymore, not with what I have done."

"But with what that school has done to you, you go back there? I don't understand you." Kurt sounded disappointed with him for the decision he made. He continued speaking, "I thought after what they did to you, you wouldn't go back there."

Blaine had his head down, looking to the floor for an answer to his problem or something to help him out. He sat down on the bed with a heavily sigh. He knew this was going to happen when the conversation began. "I know. I just needed to come back."

"So you go back and everything is okay. Blaine, they will only use your emotions to get the best of you. I bet Sebastian is planning a scheme at this moment. Go back to McKinley." Kurt was going annoyed with the excuses he was hearing.

"First of all, Sebastian is not the Captain of the Warblers. Two, Hunter is the new Captain. Three, I won't go back because I went there just be with you. You're gone now, living your life that stupid city that has you enchanted. You forget you had a boyfriend in Lima." Blaine shouted. He realized how he shouldn't have said what he was feeling because it was just wrong.

"Don't apologize. Is that what you think? That I settled well enough that I would forget to you? Blaine, you got me all wrong. I was planning on what to do first when you came here to live Rachel and I. Have fun being used by the guys who are your so-called friends. This is the last time you'll hear from. Have a good life."

"I hate you, "Blaine spat out the other teen with anger that came out like venom. He heard the way Kurt has gasped at words. He pressed end to the phone and all the force he could muster he threw at that wall by the front door. The screen had shattered on impacted. He threw cover over, so he could slip in between and then throw the blanket over himself. He started laughing at himself until it turned into a sobs. He didn't mean to say he hated the porcelain boy because he loved him. The conversation shouldn't have ended the way he ended it nor should it have ended in an argument. There was nothing he could probably do now to make the situation better than what just happened. He continued to cry until he fell asleep with his knees bent up to his chest.

* * *

_Three hour later…_

Sebastian walked in with satchel strapped onto his shoulder, classes had ended. It was time for him to get in his room to do homework. Yes, a guy like him actually did his homework like a good boy he was supposed to be. He jogged up to the last flight of circular steps that lead to the third floor dorm rooms. He pulled at his keys as he got a pat on the shoulder from Jeff, who passed the green-eyed teen. He smiled at the other boy, then opened the door to the room and stepped inside. He closed the door behind himself. He moved a foot a little when he felt himself give a light push to something lying on the floor. His green eyes glance down to find an iPhone with a shattered screen. He knew it had to be the sleeping boy's phone.

He tried to turn it on to see what plan he had, so he could replace it immediately. He walked over to his side of the room, placing his satchel down on the bed. He walked to the bathroom with his own phone to make call to a friend, who owns him. He grins from ear to ear when this person accepts on getting the new phone for him without question. The guy had forty minutes bring it over or he was going reveal a photo to his parents, showing their baby boy was sleeping with men instead of women. He didn't care if he had to out someone to get what he wanted and when he wanted it.

* * *

_Thirty-six minutes later…_

"I love when my schemes comes exactly when I need it to be," Sebastian walked over to the door where the knock was coming from with a smile on his face. He opened the door with his hand out. There was a box for the brand new iPhone inside. "You're a very good boy. My parents won't see that phones unless you piss me off. So have fun jacking off because I'm not spreading your legs, Brian." He closed the door right in the other male's face without show as much a frown. That guy thought he was going to be his boyfriend. Sebastian Smythe doesn't do well with boyfriends as he told the guy for the thousand time this year. He walked over to his own bed to set up the phone Blaine.

His green eyes looked at the other bed when he heard movement. Sleepy hazel eyes were looking right at him with no emotion at all. He stood up from bed with phone in hand. He sat down the edge of the bed without saying anything. He wasn't used to seeing the Blaine's hair curly. He held out the phone to him to grab. When Blaine took it, he turned it on to see it was a new phone. It was the newest one on the market and now it was in his possession. He sat up on the bed as he looked the other teen. "How did you get a new phone? I can't take this." He was trying to put it back into his hands.

Sebastian moved off the bed to away quickly, not wanting the phone back. "Hey, your old phone was beyond repair, so I got you a new one. A wonderful gift for coming back to the Warblers." He grinned when Blaine held the phone up to his chest, showing he won't give it back now. He watched as he was typing away on it, probably making sure his contacts were in the phone. It was time for the taller teen to back to his homework that was sitting on his desk.

Blaine absolutely loved the iPhone in his hands because he couldn't get it from himself. His father had promised him that he would get one and right now, he typing away to his dad that he had gone the phone. He was playing around with the technology on it with a smile dancing on his face. He jumped off the bed, padding feet to where Sebastian was sitting. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and said, "Thank you. Stay like this and take a picture with me."

He started moving the phone in front of them, so they can see what look like through the phone. He kneeled down a bit to get in the view of the camera. His mouth was by Sebastian's ear as felt a hand on his hand. He made sure they both were smiling while looking at the camera and snapped the photo. They both took a look at the photo and smiled. "A nice photo of us," he said. He patted his friend's chest before walking back to his own bed again. He put the photo for Sebastian was to call him. He didn't mean it to look like their dating, but the more that he noticed this, more it made him smile. He easily send it to Kurt's phone and act like it was meant for his brother's eyes. He just couldn't bring himself to do that. Sebastian, on the other hand, couldn't help feeling a bit more cheerful and hopeful that Blaine might a little interest in him.

He walked into his closet for the perfect outfit for the night of partying, which was no bowtie. He was going to wear a pair of dark blue washed jeans, a black button up shirt and a light grey sleeveless v-neck sweater. He had black lofter shoes to go with the outfit. He never asked about the time of the party, so that was on question he could ask to break the silence. He smiled brightly. "Sebastian, what time is the party by the way?" He could use a drink or two to deal with how is feeling, like he wants to smack someone in their face.

Sebastian didn't turn from where he was writing a math equation in his blinder. He was glad or like excited to find out that Blaine was considering going to the party at all. "It's at seven-thirty. It will just be the Warblers and us there. You're going?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm going to have a drink." Blaine admitted to the other teen. He just didn't know if there was going to be heavily drinks or not. Sebastian knew that he was easy to get drunk, not he had a plan on doing that. "Don't get drunk on us or do. Fun has just begun." That was a tease, but he seemed to get the other male to laugh at his tease.

Blaine just wondering what he meant by the last part of his tease. He just pretended that he never said those words to him.

* * *

_Seven PM_.

Blaine was rushing to make sure that his outfit was looking exactly like it looked on the chair. He cuffed the pants around his ankles. He checked for the fifth time to make sure that all of curl where in their gel prison. He asked Sebastian if he should wear his Warbler pin on his shirt because he didn't know if they had a certain code. He placed his pin on the right side of his sleeveless v-neck sweater when he was told he should. It symbols him being a Warbler. He looked to Sebastian, who was dressed in a light blue button up shirt and a pair of black jeans. On the collar was the pin to symbolize that he also a Warbler. He didn't feel like he was out of place when he stepped into the common room that was supposed to be his homecoming party. He wasn't complaining.

"I love the blazer on you, but you look super hot right now." Sebastian compliment with a wink. That got Blaine blush while he putting his phone in pocket. He said to him, "You, too," and walked over to the bedroom exit with the promiscuous Warbler, who followed him out the room, locking the door behind them. They walked to the common room with silence around them. Their curfew was at eight-thirty at night. A lot of the students would sneak out to see a friend or two, which made everyone would rebel again the principal's, except for the bullying rule. It meant that a student comes to the one of the Deans, they would investigate thoroughly. Expelled was the punishment for such of a crime. As for the sneaking out, first time offense was a warning. The second offense was suspension and third was expelled from the school.

Sebastian was causally taking glances from Blaine's face right down to his ass, then back to face. He blamed it on the way those hips were swaying left and right in a steady rhythm. He was definitely hoping to get really to grind against those hips seductively as was playing from every speaker in the common room. He knew there were going to be other guys along with girls from the sister school to Dalton. No girl can compare to what he was looking at right now.

Blaine could feel eyes on him as he walked, which he knew was to be Sebastian. He wasn't use to the heavily staring at him because he was uses to doing that to Kurt. He had a body of that just bended so well with his. Now, his mind was shifting over what it would be like fight for dominance with green eyes next to him. To feel his hand all over his body as he was pinned to the bed, then to kissing him in all the right place. He needed to stop thinking about what it was like to be a bottom instead of top. Especially about the guy, who almost blinded him five months ago. They were both trying to not think sexually about the situation.

When they got to the circular steps and down a flight, they met with other Warblers, who were dressed like they were really to party like they were. He said his hellos' to the guys. He smiled wide when he saw Jeff, who had the same smile because they haven't talked for a while. They chatted while Sebastian listens in to the conversation. He didn't want to ruin the reunion he was witnessing. Then it was Nick, who caught with them and joined in the conversation. Thad came shortly after they got to the first floor and began to talk with Sebastian. Hunter was probably the one making sure the party went as planned as along with Trent. Jeff wrapped an arm around Blaine has he said with a smile on his face, "Wait until you get to this party. You will forget all about the hurt you are feeling, trust me. Parties from Hunter are the best parties I been to. I bet he was glad to set up a party just to your liking."

Blaine just smiled as he walked Jeff, wondering what his Captain had planned for them because he feeling in a mood for surprises. "Okay, okay. I believe you know what you are talking about. Does he have parties often?" He asked out pure curiosity.

"It's like every Friday is a party night for us, except when we have to practice our dancing." Sebastian said as he heard what they were talking about. "Not that I would complain about it. Now, let's get our asses to the common and party!" All the Warblers that were with cheered about being able to let loose on a Monday. That had Blaine laughing as they all walked into the common room that was playing _Blow Me_ (_One Last Kiss_). It was one of Blaine favorites on the radio. He started singing to it out loud. All guys known him before Sebastian and Hunter know he loves songs from Pink. The room had a table at the very corner of the room with drinks. Obvious music was playing through the speakers, girls from the sister school Crawford were enough talking to each other or talking to a guy. He found Hunter flirting with a girl with locks of red hair, who looked up the minute he felt hazel eyes on him. A grin appeared on his.

Blaine smiled right back at leading Warbler, who had the redhead following right by his side. He looked glad to see that he was hear inside of being something he set to turn out to be a bummer. He pulled the teen into a light hug before pulling. "Sarah, I would like you to meet Blaine. Blaine, meet Sarah."

Blaine, being the gentleman, put his hand out first for her to shake with a smile. "Hello. Nice to meet you, Sarah." He said.

Sarah happily shook his hand and said with a smile, "Nice to meet you, too Blaine." She seemed to be a nice girl, who seems to have her facilities right.

He noticed the way the Hunter put a possessive hand on her shoulder, like Blaine was going to steal her away. He wasn't into girl, so it was impossible for him to do. Then he realized it was him that he was doing that to. Thad. He was known for trying to take everyone's girl, whether their single or not. "Enjoy the party, Blaine Warbler." He felt two hands on his shoulder that were talking him over to the table with the drinks in the corner of the room. He turned his head to find out it was Sebastian. When he was stopped when he was in front of the table, he turned to the other teen with a triangle eyebrow raised up. He watched as two glasses were poured for the both of them, and then one was handed over to him. "You don't want to know why Hunter is the way he is," said Sebastian.

"Thad happened?" Blaine had to say because he knew Thad history well. He received a nod. Before Sebastian could say anything incriminating, he waved his hand to show that he didn't want to hear about. "You don't have to tell about Thad history. He sleeps with anyone with two legs and has a vagina, which also looks his way." The green eyed male began to laugh while shaking his head. "That is him for you." He took a small sip of drink. It was punch that had also had rum in it. Well, nothing, but the best rum money can buy.

"I guessing he was like that when you were a Warbler," Sebastian led them over to a couch that wasn't being occupied by any girls or guys. He like talking to the guy sitting right next to him because he knew what to say to keep a conversation going, He also loved the way his voice sounded when he was explaining what he knows.

Blaine turned his body slightly at an angle so he was looking his friend sitting just a centimeter away from him. He liked looking at the person he was talking to. He thought it was the proper and respectful thing to do. "Yes, he was always like that. It always seems to lead him into getting in trouble with a fellow Warbler or girl's parents. Wes, David and I had to bail him out by asking the girl out on a day. Friendly dates because some of them were clingy." He cringed at thought of made him dating some of them. Sebastian chuckled at Blaine's scrunched face.

Sebastian remembered the day Hunter bought Sarah to a party the first day to open up to the Warblers and Crawford sisters join in the party. Sarah had taken a second glance at the fellow Warbler. Thad had thought it was sign for him to come in and flirt with her. He was mistaken when he was almost punched in face if it wasn't from other guys. A threat was fire to warn him of taking anyone's girlfriend. He shook his head, knowing he was going through the same problem as Hunter. "I don't know who you guys dealt with him because I felt like removing him from the club."

"We threaten to remove him from being a Warbler, which seemed to calm him down just a bit." That was Blaine advice from one Warbler to another one. "You should talk to Hunter about doing this to him." He shrugged lightly. He took a longer sip of his drink as glanced around the room at the other who were enjoying company of a friend or a girl. They either dancing or drinking punch that was spiked with rum. He continued to drink from the glasses that were clearly crystal. The two boys continued to chat animatedly about anything that came to mind. Sebastian had gotten up to get them more punch to drink and pick up from where they left off. They were happy to talk to each other that forgot who was around them. He even forgot the fight he had with Kurt earlier.

* * *

_Four drinks later…_

Blaine was clearly getting drunk from all of the drink he was drinking, not refusing any drinks that were handed over to him by Jeff, Nick or Sebastian. He didn't seem to notice how strong the drinks were. Some apparently had spiked the drinks with even more rum when it was being refilled all over again. That was one of Hunter's little schemes. Girls and guys were dancing with their bodies grinding into each other; some were still drinking from their glasses. The former Captain was able to hand his drink better than the olive skinned male sitting next to him. He was still a little drunk as well. He found him to be quite entertaining when he had a drink or two in him. He watched as Blaine Warbler finished up his drink as spotted the Captain dancing nearby them. He realized he never thanked the guy for the party he was told was for him. He stood up from the seat he was sitting in with a smile on his face.

"HUNTER!" He shouted out loud for the Warbler's attention, which was granted immediately. "THE BEST PARTY EVER! WE NEED TO DO THIS AGAIN!" Sebastian let out chuckle at the drunken boy's shouts, and then slipped his arm around his waist from behind. His mouth moved over his ear to whisper, "Dance with me, Killer," as the song _Last Friday Night_ (_T.G.I.F._). He moved them over to where the others were dancing out on what they call a dance floor. He started moving hips to the beat as his hand moved as well and right in front of him was dirty blonde teenager, dancing in a close proximity. They were enjoying being close to each other. A pair of hands went onto his hips, pulling him even closer.

Sebastian wanted Blaine as close as possible to his body, like they were dating or seeing each other. This made Blaine rub up against his hips the taller male's hips as hands moved up to shoulders. He was trying his hardest not feel excited between the legs. He was getting lost in the song, not caring if anyone was looking in their general direction. When a slow song came on, he swayed with Sebastian with head on shoulder.

* * *

_Two fours and forty later…_

Sebastian lifted up his wrist to look at his Rolex watch that read eleven-forty-four at night. He knew it was time to get to bed, also get the drunken boy he was holding to bed as well. He didn't want him to have to go find his own way around the building by himself. He moved away from Blaine, who let out a groan that meant he was annoyed that he moved. "Come on, you need to go to our dorm and get some shut eye." The shorter male shook his head as pouted. He didn't want to move from where he was standing. "No, Bastian. Stay here with me and dance."

The green eyed male placed both hands on the hazel eyed male's shoulder and led him to the door that them to the hall., even with all the protesting he was getting from the teen. He took once glance around the building to find Hunter looking at the scene. He just nodded his head, and then stepped out the room. "You're no fun to be around," Blaine stuck his tongue at him, which him the same thing as well. He started running towards the stairs that led to the dorms with his friend running right after him. Sebastian was worried that he would get hurt, but the other teenager seems to run fast for a drunk.

Blaine was up the stairs with a little of stumbling that wasn't too bad for him. He ran over to the door thinking it would open when he turned the knob, which made collide with the wooden door. "_Ouuuchh_!" He heard laugher from behind, so he turned to glare at the person. Sebastian, who thought it, was funny to see site of the olive skin boy. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy rubbing your sex against the door." He teased him. He suddenly heard some shouting something about being out the dorms. He thought it was just a Warbler playing a joke on the both of them. Suddenly there was that voice that belongs to Derek, who was one of Deans, was coming their direction. He reached for the keys, then pressed his body put against Blaine to open the door for them.

When he made sure to have his arm around Blaine when he had the door open, he walked them into the room, closing the door quietly. He knew the drunken teen was going to talk, so knew of one way of keeping him quiet. He pressed his lips down against his lips as he listened to hear if the older man had walked passed their door. He pulled away to look at Blaine to see he was looking at him right in the eyes. He knew he wasn't going to do something that he regrets later. He especially if they have to be in the same room together. He pushed him over to his own bed to make him sit, placing his hand in pocket to grab his phone and put it on the nightstand. He turned his gaze back Blaine, who was looking at him still. He leaned down to take off his both shoes without make any noises.

Sebastian stood up from the bend position he was and took off his own shoes. He felt a hand grab his own hand. Those eyes were looking at him expectantly. He couldn't help to lean in and kiss him again. He pulled away to make him get on the bed as make sure there was room for him to lay on the bed as well. The bed wasn't as big as his king size bed, but he could make it work between the two. He wrapped both arms around the short male, who also got closer to him. It seemed like it was only drunken cuddle. Soon enough, they fell asleep together.

* * *

There you have it. One crazy day for the Blaine Warbler. I don't want to get them together, so quickly like other stories. I have evil intentions for the next few chapters. Oh yeah!

This Thanksgiving episode was just, I don't know. I was just happy that Kurt had finally talked to Blaine, thanks to Isabelle. I feel like she is a mother figure to him because he doesn't have a mother figure in his life. I'm suddenly having a soft spot for Rachel. Anyways, I'm crossing my fingers and I hope Kurt gets in Nyada.

Jtangel: It's not a problem, honey. I don't like it either. He needs to. I couldn't agree more. Oh, as you see have read, I took your idea into consideration. That my friend, I just love reading fan fiction.

Amynaoko: (: I was expecting Blaine to transfer. I think it was a way for us to learn about Blaine, if you get what I mean. I don't think we would have learned more about him if he stayed. I'm Klainer as I have said, but I have admit Sebastian has a place in my heart. He would more of a mystery. I like that.


	4. Busy Day

I'm so sorry I didn't update fast as the last three chapters. I was just busy. I'm going trying to take my time because I tend make a lot mistakes when writing, so I fix it just a bit.

* * *

04. Busy day.

* * *

Blaine groaned lightly at the sunlight that was hitting his face when he woke up. He was trying to use his hand as shield himself against the source of light, but it just wasn't working. He turned on his other side to get away from the bright light quickly. He got a scent of some type of expensive colon, mixed with vanilla, which hit him immediately upon turning to the position. He was actually enjoying the wonderful smell that filled his lungs. He scooted a little closer see if the smell would get stronger. Then, an arm pulled him closer, which made him jump a bit from contact. He needed to get a look at who was next time, but he just didn't want to move. He figured he could stay like this for a little while because he was so comfortable.

A little while was turning into five minutes when Blaine finally opened his eyes, only to find a chest in his face. He moved his head to look at neck, then a jaw to a pair of lips. He stopped he was met with green eyes looking right at him. They both were continued to be confused to why they were in bed together. He didn't know what to say to make this situation better than what it looked like. His own hands glided over his own body to make sure he was wearing clothes. He found that he was still wearing his clothes. He just wished there was a way to figure out why he was laying in bed with Sebastian, out of all the people at the party. He was trying to figure out how this could happen and led him to think he had drank more than he should have.

Sebastian woken up to a smell of lavender, vanilla and a colon he had never smelt before. It had him in a daze for a short time. When he was finally able to get his own eyes, he found out that he wasn't in his own bed. He wasn't alone on this bed. Blaine was sound asleep in his arms, which made him scared because he never held a man before. He didn't do the cuddling thing or woke up to a man right next to him. The guy had always left before he could wake up, so there wasn't any hard feeling or regrets. He was just glad they were wearing their party clothes because he knew the outcome would be bad. All he needs for the hazel eye male to leave Dalton and then Hunter will bite his head off. The Captain's bad side wasn't a place to be on.

The stare down was interrupted when a phone had began to ring from the other side of the room. Sebastian slowly got off the bed, knowing he had received a text from a friend or one of Warbler. He was comfortable laying in bed with Blaine, just looking into the amber-honey eyes that he really liked. He grabbed the phone off the nightstand and took a look at it.

NOV 28, 2012, 7:08 PM  
_Mission A is done. The football team won't hurt any Warbler who steps on their grounds. Mission B is just beginning. I got someone who is willing to scout our competition's practices_. –Hunter.

Sebastian liked the idea of scheming with a friend to find out what New Directions were doing for Sectionals. He didn't want to involve Blaine into this because he knew the guy wasn't like them, but he could easily try to sweep him off his feet until the other teenager won't think twice about picking sides. He typed out a reply to Hunter.

NOV 25, 2012, 7:09 PM  
_I like how you think. Or we can have a little blackmail of our own. Find out who female lead in the glee club and make your decision on what to do to her_. –Sebastian.

_Sounds like an excellent plan. That is Mission B now._ –Hunter.

Blaine grabbed his own phone to see if anyone was trying to get in touch with him. There were three texts that were from Rachel, Tina, Sam and Mercedes. The first one was Rachel, '_Don't bother calling me when you need help with getting into your dream school_', second one was from Mercedes said, '_how dare you talk to Kurt like that?,'_ Second one was from Tina, _'Why would you hurt Kurt like that?_' and the last one was from Sam, '_You are turning out to be just like them. Don't come crawling back when they decide you're not one of them._' He deleted the text so that he didn't have read them next time he checks his text messages. No calls from any of his family. He just needed to deal with the fact the Warblers are his friends, not the New Direction members. Kurt can have his friends because he has his own friends. It still hurt not to have anyone other than the Warblers by his side. He knew he could call Wes or David if he needed someone other than the guys.

He was about to put his phone down the bed when his phone went off this time. He was expecting it to be another hate message. His eyes drifted to the screen to find it was Jeff asking him to come down to cafeteria and have breakfast with him and Nick. His eyes looked over to find that Sebastian was pulling his books into his brown satchel bag. He didn't even notice that he had gone into the bathroom until he took a look at the taller male, who just threw him a wink before leaving the room. He wasn't feeling a hangover, so he must have stopped at a certain point.

NOV 25, 2012, 7:14 PM  
I just need to get dressed and I'll be there. –Blaine.

* * *

After taming his unruly curls that came out during his sleep, Blaine made his way over to the cafeteria with his satchel bag strapped to his shoulders. He glanced around to see students were all gathering around at a table, eating their first meal of the day. He could remember like it was yesterday. He always had his name called to a table. A smile would spread on his lips as the guys called him over. He wouldn't hesitate to walk over to the table. He walked over the food stand to grab a crème cheese bagel, apple and a container of orange juice. He heard his name being called again and it bought a smile on to his lips. He felt at home all over again.

Blaine saw that all the Warblers were sitting together instead of separate tables, including Sebastian and Hunter. Just like the good old time, only with faces added. He said his excuse mes and his hellos to the people, who knew him, even people that didn't know him. He didn't have to fear that he would be tripped on his way to his table or his plate would be thrown on the floor. He just felt like he could do anything. He saw that Jeff and Nick had saved him a spot right beside Trent. He put his tray down, and then took his seat. "Hello gentlemen!" He got the replies from all the Warblers, everyone sounded chirper. Jeff and Nick were talking about how fun the party was. Then, it got a little too sexual for his own taste.

"Don't guys remember that I happen to be gay?" Blaine said as opened the clear wrapping of his bagel.

Nick smacked Jeff in back of the head, knowing fully well why that happened to him. "Sorry, Blaine. Do you remember anything from the party at all?"

Blaine did get the memory of events that happened last night. "I don't even want to talk about."

"Oh come on. You know you liked what happened." Jeff said.

The part of him kissing Sebastian was first thing that came back to him. Then the other parts slowly came back. "The first time I got drunk was the worst day of my life."

"Why don't you enlighten the guys about this, huh?" Nick took a bite of his apple after speak.

Blaine had never told any of the guys about the little night at Rachel Berry's party, except for David and Wes. The two of them tried to stop him from going back into the closet. He just didn't want to hurt. Every new Warbler was staring at him for the juicy story, including Sebastian and Hunter. He let out a sigh that meant he gave up of trying to get out of telling this. He began to tell them how the party started out to boring. They were only drink wine coolers. How Puck came in to the picture with saying they needed the real alcohol, not some juice. "I was so tipsy that Rachel and I didn't a duet of _Don't You Want Me _and we were dancing closer together." He didn't like telling anyone about this because it was just something he didn't like to hear himself say this.

"Oh, this is getting so good." One the guy said.

"Then we were playing spin the bottle and everyone took turns spinning. Rachel had spun the bottle that stop at me. We kissed right in front of everyone." Blaine scrunched at thought of kissing her. He told them on how he thought he was bi-sexual after that until Rachel kissed and how Kurt, Wes and David tried to convince that he was gay. He realized he was a one hundred percent gay when they kissed again while sober. Sebastian seem to find it amusing. "I'm a one hundred percent gay so you all know."

For the whole time at breakfast, there was chit-chatting throughout the meat. There was not an ounce of silence. Even Trent got into the conversations, which he didn't do often. It was like he never left to go to McKinley. He listen to all the stories about the parties they went to and the charities they been through. He just wished he could have been there with them. Blaine did ask how everyone's family was doing. A lot of them say they were great. Sebastian and Hunter was only a little taste of how their parents are doing. He didn't want to make them feel uncomfortable, so he started talking about how his father finally gave up on trying to make him straight teen. He talked about his animatedly about his mother. It did make him sound like a mother's boy. He didn't care if anyone thought that of him. That was about some of things they were talking about at the table.

When the bell had rang to signal that classes were beginning, the Warblers moved swiftly to get their class on time. They were all reminded that practice was right after class and not to be late.

* * *

Blaine's first class was math, which was his least favorite class of the day. None of the Warblers were in his class. He had to ask a student for notes to catch up with the math. Jared, his name was, was kind enough to hand it over to him. It seem like McKinley would behind in the academics department. His second class was English, that class wasn't his favorite at all, but he knew he needed to pass it. There was still no Warbler to be found inside the classroom. They had to read a chapter.

He was relieved when to find that Sebastian was in one of classes. The subject was history. He handed over his schedule over to the teacher to sign it. He turned his heels to find that the green eyed male had held the spot for him, sitting right next to him. He walked over quickly and sat down. "Thank you." The taller teen nodded. He was trying to keep up with the teacher while trying to figure out what was going. He saw papers were slipped over to him, which a copy of the notes. It had to be his friend because the handwriting. He copied the notes until he understood everything. Then slipped the paper right back to Sebastian. He finished up the work he was currently being done in class.

When the bell rang to signal the end of his class, he neatly piled his books together and placed them back into his satchel bag. He wrapped the strap around his shoulder. He smiled up at Sebastian, who smiled right back at him. "We need to talk about what happened this morning." He let out a sigh, knowing this was going to come up soon.

They walked into the hall to find an empty classroom. The door was closed behind them. He knew he should've waited until they were in their dorm room. "What happened in the dorm room was two friends in bed together." Sebastian blurted out.

Blaine looked down to the floor, then up to his face. "That is what you thought? Because friends don't just kiss each other and get in bed together."

"Yeah. It was just a kiss." Sebastian crossed his arms to his chest as stare right down to the shorter male.

"It was two kisses. I'm not the one that kissed you both times. You did, so don't say that it was just a…" Blaine was cut off in sentence when Sebastian kissed him. It was a heated kiss that showed a little passion. He lifted his hands on his friends when he felt hands move to his waist.

They slowly pulled away to look each other in the eyes, not blinking away from what just happened. Sebastian was the first one to break the silence. "I don't boyfriends. We could do friends with benefits. I get what I want and you get what you want." He suggested.

Blaine was shocked to be hearing this from Sebastian because he knew what this meant for the both them. He looked anywhere, but at the other male in the room. He didn't know if he should take a risk with the other Warbler. He could say no to the offer and feel alone or he could accept the offer and not feel alone. He lifted his head to look at Sebastian, and then smiled. "Fine. I want to make one thing clear between us." He knew what the tilt of the head meant for him to continue. "I'm the only person you turn for sexual favors." He said.

Sebastian nodded his head at understanding what he was being told. He wasn't planning on being with anyone else. He fixed the collar of Blaine's white button up shirt. He gave him a light kiss on the lips, "Okay. Let's go to the cafeteria. I'm a bit hunger." He opened up the door to let Blaine get out of the room first and smack his ass as a tease. On the other hand, Blaine was flushed as saw the students were walking in their direction. He turned his head to give a glare for good measures. He didn't tell him that he was a virgin. He'll wait until the day comes. They walked side by side with each and chatted for a bit.

The cafeteria was buzzing with kids eating their lunch and talking to friends. Pizza was on the menu for today. That bought a smile on Blaine. "My favorite meal." He took a tray from the counter of the food court and took the pizza along with a salad and container of apple juice. Sebastian only took the pizza, which was all he could stomach. He glanced around to find the Warblers sitting at their usual table, so that was where he walked until he found two empty seats. They sat down and began to eat until Blaine heard his name being called by Jeff.

"We need to hang out like old times. Get a little shopping done." Jeff said with a smile.

"I can't. I don't have money like I use to. I want to so bad. Maybe Nick can go with you." Blaine didn't want to ruin Jeff's happiness about him being back. The money was tight with his family or more like his father refuses to give him money to go shopping, whether for himself or gifts.

Sebastian didn't know the reason for the money being given to Blaine. He reached into his wallet and pulled out his own credit card. "Go shopping, Blaine. I'll text you the pin number." All the Warblers were shocked to see their former Captain give out his credit to Blaine. It just made Jeff get excited all over gave and say, "Take it."

Blaine was shaking his head, not wanting to take it. His friend was excited about going, so he took it with a smiled. No one has ever trusted him with their credit cards before now. He pulled out his own black wallet and placed it inside for safe keeping. He leaned up to Sebastian to kiss his cheek. No one said anything about what he just did or made a joke about it. Then he heard say they have company in the common room, so they all got up to throw their trays out and walked to the common room. He heard Jeff say he bet it's the New Direction members.

When they got inside the room, there stood all the New Directions current members, including one that graduated and Rachel and Kurt. It was just what Blaine needed at this moment. He stood in the middle of Warblers with his hands folded to his chest. Hunter was one to walk over to stand near them. He knew exactly why they would be in the school at this time. He sized all of them up before he started speaking, "Hello New Directions. It's a pleasure to meet you all face to face. Let me make it clear of who I am. I'm Hunter Clarington, Captain of the Warblers. I led a Military show choir to win Nationals. Now, I'm going led the Warblers to Nationals. Not one of you are intimating me, including you Mohawk boy or you, Justin Bieber look alike." He picked up Mr. Puss that was sitting on the table and held him in his arms.

It was Rachel that spoke up first from the competition team. She looked Hunter right in face as she spoke, "The Warblers won't win because all you guys are good for yours looks. You lack any feminine in the group."

"Warblers, let's do the promptu performance again. You stay right there." Hunter went to sit in his chair that was by the fire place. Blaine walked over to where he was standing the last time he sang this song. He didn't bother looking at Kurt or his old friends or more like ex friends. The warbler started the beats and riffs to the song as they moved in a circle. Blaine sang.

"_Uh-ooh_

_Uh-oh oh, oh,_"

The Warblers took their seats on the couch, still singing the riffs. Blaine didn't understand why they had to sing this song all over again. The New Directions were trying not to get into it at all. He began to sing again as watched dance on the couch,

"_There's a place that I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_,"

Blaine started to walk in between them.

"_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away_

_Will you stay_

_Even if it hurts_,"

Blaine walked around the back of the couch singing with a smile on his face.

_"Even if I try to push you out_

_Will you return?"_

Two of the Warblers did a flip. He started to walk towards the center of the room as he was met in the middle with Sebastian,

_"And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really ammmmm,_"

Blaine teased Sebastian as he was going to walk over to him, then moved to have Warbler stand behind him. The New Directions had move to get a better view. Kurt could tell there was something going on between two of them because they were a little too happy with the tease. Warblers and Blaine began to sing and dance in the same pace,

"_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it,_"

Blaine move over to the window as sang the second verse of song with Warblers of the song. He did his own little dance to the that part,

"_Like a diamond_

_From black dust_

_It's hard to know_

_What can become_

_If you give up_

_So don't give up on me_

_Please remind me who I really am, yeah!_

The Warbler and Blaine got together again and danced as a team. They sang the chorus together,

_"Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_,"

Blaine was enjoying the looks on the New Directions as they were trying so hard to stop themselves from dancing with them.

"_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side_,"

The hazel eyed male got together with Warbler, but didn't dance just yet,

"_Don't run away_

_Don't run away (Don't run away),"_

_Blaine and Sebastian circled around each other as Warblers circle around them as they sang in harmony,_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just promise me you will stay (Just promise me you will stay)_

_Promise me you will stay (Promise me you will stay),_"

They all hurry to get in two lines as the chorus part came up. Some of the New Directions members were singing along with them,

"_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it,_"

Blaine stood in front as Sebastian and Hunter stood right behind him. Their bodies swayed their hands were in moving at the same pace,

"_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away._"

Hazel eyes look at each other member's face to see how they would react to what they just witness from the group of men. Not one looked like they didn't enjoy what they just witness. Blaine realized his confidence has finally come back to him without knowing it. He panting from all the dancing has done just a few seconds before. Kurt was the one step up to him before the others stood behind him. He raised a triangle eyebrow at him. Kurt had that look that could kill him, if he wasn't expecting it.

"So it's true that you were with Sebastian?" Kurt asked him with a hurtful.

"No, Kurt. It was someone else." Blaine didn't miss the bitch glare that sent direct at Sebastian.

Sebastian did know that Blaine cheated on Kurt after he was snapped at, but it wasn't with him. He folded his arms and placed them to his chest. He knew that porcelain boy was accusing him of being the one Blaine cheat on him for. "I wish I was that guy that rocked Blaine's world, but I was with my family around that time. Even my Captain will defend me on that."

Hunter didn't hesitate to defend one of his Warblers. "Sebastian Smythe had to leave Warbler practice early due his family. He didn't come back until nine-thirty in the morning."

Santana walked fast over to where Sebastian. "I'm going to all Lima Heights on your ass."

Hunter seem to find this laughable as all of the Warblers did, except for Blaine. Sebastian wrapped an arm around Blaine as the Captain spoke to her. "She's a feisty one. You don't want hurt us because we have ways of getting you in some serious trouble for hurting us, especially Sebastian. Warblers get to class." All guys left three of them to the New Direction members.

Hunter walked over to Marley, taking her hand in his and kissed it softly. Blaine saw that she was blushing from the simply kiss to her hand. "Hello. I would like to take you out on a date." Sebastian knew he had found out who was the lead female of the group. He smirked when he saw the way the two boys got annoyed with his advances on her. His distract was interrupted by Kurt, who was getting in Blaine's face.

"I bet Sebastian showing you just a little attention has on the verge of ripping his clothes. Where did you fuck? In your car or in the…" Kurt was cut off when Blaine slapped him across the face. The slap sound is what got everyone's attention. The porcelain boy put a hand to his cheek as shock showed on his face.

"I did it because I thought we weren't meant to be. You always talked about New York this and New York that. Not once did you listen what I had to say, like I was just trying showing you a new bowtie I bought or how good my day. You would just cut me off and go on how amazing New York." Tears were streaming down his cheek. Not even sorry that he slapped him or feeling bad. "I just don't see you in my future anymore." He ran out of the room without saying anything. Sebastian turned his green eyes over to Kurt to look him right in the eyes. "You were all he talked about when we talked. I hope you realize you just lost a fantastic person. I hope you wallow in your own misery." He walked out of the common room to find Blaine.

Hunter looked at everyone in the room, who were both shocked and sad at what they just learned. He heard them whispering among each other. He handed his number over to Marley was trying to snapped out of what just happened. He waited before everyone left before he walked out the room. He went straight to his next class.

* * *

Sebastian was searching every empty classroom for the hazel eyed teen. He was nowhere to be found, even the public bathrooms that were in the halls. He pulled out his phone from his pocket quickly, ringing his phone. It went straight to voicemail. _Blaine, where would you go when you're upset?_ He asked himself as ran up to their dorm, expecting him to be crying on the bed. Maybe he was under blankets. When he got into the room, the other was empty. He checked the closets and then the bathroom. He wasn't in the room. He thought about the times they talked about places he loved to be around. Then it clicked like a puzzle. He took off running through the building.

The taller teenager stopped when running when he got his destination. The garden of the school, which was where no one walked unless they need to get away, was the one place heard the Warbler say he would go if he needed to think. He saw that Blaine was sitting on a bench by a small pond with his head down. As he got closer, he could clearly hear that he was sobbing.

Blaine lifted his head to see that his friend was walking his way, so he turned his body to where Sebastian couldn't see him like this. He put his head back down in a shame for crying. He was trying to stop the crying so that he could look at the green male properly. He felt someone sitting behind him, and then a pair of arms wrapped around his stomach and pulled him closer their body. He turned around to wrap his arms around his neck and placed his head on shoulder as fresh tears fall.

Sebastian held Blaine his arms as he whispering, 'It's okay', because he didn't know what else to say to him to make it better. He rubbed smoothing circles into his back. He hummed a tune his mother did when he had nightmare at his young age and rock them a bit. It was something she made up to have as her own. It has seem to work because the sobbing had gone quiet. He did worry about his about emotional state of mind. "Blaine, are you okay?" He asked.

Blaine lifted his from his friend shoulder to show his puffy, red rimmed hazel eyes. He knew didn't look like he was okay because he wasn't okay at all. He felt guilty for he did in the common room. Slap was uncalled for, but he said was the true. It wasn't his dapper self that everyone had come to know so well. "Is it normal to feel half guilty?" He asked Sebastian.

"I kind of thought the way you slapped Kurt was hot." Sebastian smirked at the redden cheeks on Blaine's face along with a chuckle. "Maybe you had a point to get across. Some people have mysterious ways of doing so." He was confused on why the hazel eyed boy was laughing at him. "What?" He asked. He was touching his face to see if he got anything on his face.

Blaine grabbed Sebastian's hand to stop him from touching his face. "He… He thought…" He was trying to stop himself from laughing to at least to say what he needed to say. "He thought we were seeing each other sexually and that is what we're doing starting today."

Sebastian let out a chuckle, keeping his arms around his Blaine. Then an idea came to his head. "Do you want to do something tonight?" He asked.

"Where are going?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Well, killer, we're going to Sandals." The taller male just knew he would get a rejection. He knew just a way to change his mind.

* * *

Well, I hated write this part with Kurt and Blaine because I love them together. As for the episode of Glee, I wish people should have noticed that Marley wasn't acting herself. I never liked Kitty from the beginning of Season 4. I could tell right away she was going to be bad news. Sweet girl, my ass. LOL.

**jtangel:** I like adding Kurt into the mix. It was really every more intense. I think it was a good thing Blaine went McKinley because we get to learn about him. See how his character shapes. With him being with the Warblers, he wouldn't be on television much. Kurt just wanted to see him more. When you love someone a lot, you want to be around them. Blaine didn't have to do it if he was uncomfortable.  
I use Microsoft Word. I do make typos. Do you have any you would recommend?  
(:

**anderpon:** Thank you.

**vuzznut:** Awe, thank you.

* * *

Other Note: Is everyone okay with Seblaine sex?

Twitter: missxxloved

Tumblr: gamerchick


	5. Let's go all the way

I'm sorry for the very late update. I was just busy and now I got a cold. A terrible one at that. This chapter is going to be short. I know it stinks, but I have on a writer's block. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Warning: Sexual content in this chapter!

* * *

05. Let's go all the way.

* * *

Blaine was trying to stay optimistic about the idea of going to Scandals, but he was finding it quite hard. The last time he was at this gay bar was with Kurt. He was only here to have fun tonight instead of getting drunk, but it was like Sebastian had other plans for them. Sebastian was wearing a polo shirt and jeans compare to the Dalton blazer that he wore with pride.

The short male had given his fake ID to the lazy Bouncer, who just looked at him strange and let him go inside. He walked inside a bit before glancing around the room, wondering if anyone was around here. He heard Karofsky came here on daily basics. He didn't know if Kurt had told him about what Blaine did to him. An arm went around shoulder, making him jump a little. He relaxed when he found out it was the taller teen he came with. He smiled small as he approach the bartender station to order drinks, but Sebastian beat him to it. He bought them two beers.

"A beer, Sebastian?" Blaine asked the green eyed male.

Sebastian just wore a grin as he thought of about it. "It just one beer, Killer. Live a little and relax."

"You're a bad influence, you know that?"

"Of course I know."

* * *

_Two beers and three shots later..._

Blaine was heavily drunk on beer and three shots, which would have been weird to other people that he got drunk on beer. It was because his mother and father are alcoholics. He was laughing at Sebastian was saying to him and trying not to fall down on the floor. "No! I love Beauty and the Beast more. Awesome Disney movie."

Sebastian did watch Disney movies when he had a chance to, but he was always busy. He was a bit drunk himself, "Sleeping Beauty is good and also The Little Mermaid."

Blaine smiled wide at Sebastian's ideas of good movies and his choice. He liked both of those movie choices. "I like them both. You need to watch them with me one day. Right now, I want to dance. Dance with me!" He giggled loud as he got up from the chair. He grabbed one of Sebastian's hand and led them over to the middle of the dance floor. He started dancing with his hands in the air without a care in the world. He knew someone dancing right in front of him. He didn't know if the alcohol was making him feel this way or it was just him. There was no weight on his shoulders or anything making feel a certain way. He felt a pair of arms snaking around his waist, which startled him out of his own little world. He smiled when he saw it was Sebastian, who was wearing a wide grin as he dance to the beat of the song.

"How are you feeling, Killer?" The grinning teen asked.

Blaine just continued to dance as placed both arms arm Sebastian's neck. "It's great actually. I can do what I want."

Sebastian lean his over to kiss the shorter teen on the neck without thinking about his actions. He received a groan in response. He felt a tighter grip on his neck and he protest.

"Bastian, not here. We are in a public place right now."

The taller teen was getting the idea to take this moment to their dorm room instead of the filthy bathroom. He didn't know what diseases are in a public restroom. He took Blaine's hand in his own and walked fast to the nearest exit that was close by. He did receive another protest from bowtie wearing teen. He tried his best to hush him as stepped out the gay bar.

"Hey gorgeous! Are you looking for some fun? Because I know just the place you can go to."

"I'm not interested." Sebastian continued to pull Blaine to get away from the person that was talking to them. At least he thought so.

"I wasn't talking to you, boy. I was talking to your boy toy."

That got Sebastian to turn around on his heels, glaring at the male by the wall that was wearing a smirk on his face. "I suggest you rephrase what you just said." No one talked to his friend the way this man did. He wanted nothing more to wipe that smirk off his face.

Blaine looked enough to know this guy wasn't someone to mess with. He grabbed Sebastian and began to pull him away from the scene. He was lucky that he had working out or he would have a problem pulling the other teen away. He knew one way to get attention admit his secret. "I'm a horny virgin, who wants to do naughty things with you. As planned, that got him the proper attention.

A smirk appeared on Sebastian's face, "You're going to lose that V card tonight. I'm going to fuck you into the mattress."

Blaine began to blush as Sebastian pulled out his phone to call for a car to pick them up and bring them back to Dalton. He never heard his friend cuss like he just did, but it turned him on. He walked right in front of the green eyed teen and kissed him chastely. Soon the kiss turned heated as a hand grabbed his round globes. He let out a moan.

A snap of a camera got Blaine out of his trace. His phone was in Sebastian hand as he was trying to do something with the photo in one hand. He made a grab for the phone and failed when it was put up in the air. He looked at the other teen with a pout and puppy dog eyes. He knew that he failed because he watch Sebastian smirk as hand the phone back. He took a look at what had been done and laughed hard. Drunken Blaine found a serious situation funny. It was a photo of the both of them kissing with Sebastian hand on his ass, which was visible to the camera. Sober Blaine won't be happy when he receives a call tomorrow or another visit from the New Directions members.

They got in the car that pulled up right next to them. He felt a pair of lips kissing and then began sucking on his neck. His eyes closed shut as he let out a low moan. Sebastian stopped doing that after the driver cleared his throat. Blaine let out a whimper at the loss of lips on neck.

Blaine placed his head on Sebastian's shoulder and looked out the window. He looked at the woods that looked very scary. He always worried that something would pop out and causes him to crash his car. A hand went on his inner thigh, which rubbed small circle. He shouldn't get arousal at the sensation of a touch. He just knew what game Sebastian was playing. It was to get him to want him so bad he would do anything. He leans up to Sebastian's ear and says seductively. "How about you being my boyfriend and you can touch me all the time?" He breathes into his ear.

Sebastian tilted his head towards the other teen when asked being boyfriends. He thought it made it clear that he didn't do boyfriends. He knew this conversation was going to turn for the worst. "Blaine, I don't do boyfriends."

"What am I to you then?"

Sebastian could hear the way Blaine was getting annoyed. "I thought we were friends with benefits. Nothing more."

"Maybe I want to be more than that. I don't want to be a toy of yours that will satisfy you until you have enough." Blaine moved away from Sebastian to cross his arms. He shouldn't have accepted that offer to mess around with. He was just lonely and wanted someone to kiss him.

Sebastian let out a sigh, knowing that he shouldn't have answer the question because he knew this would happen. He had to find a way to dig him out of a hole. He took a glance to know Blaine was frustrated. He scooted closer to the hazel eyed teen placed a hand on knee. He felt a slap on his hand. "It has to be done right. Be my boyfriend?" He asked.

Blaine didn't answer his proposal, just gave him the silent treatment and kept his hands folded to his chest. He felt the hand moving up his inner thigh. He took a glance to Sebastian, who wore a smirk on his lips. He didn't smile at him, just a glare. He turned to look out the window to avoid looking anymore. He pretended not to feel the hand getting close to his length at first. When the hand cupped him, it was getting harder to resist because his length was getting hard at being rubbed through his clothes. His gaze turns over to the taller teen, who was pretending to be staring out the other window. He placed his hand on top of Sebastian hand to make him rub harder.

Sebastian tore his gaze from the outside to find Blaine was making him rub harder on his length. He moved even closer to lean over and kissed him passionately as his hand continued to rub him hard. He began to grin when he heard a soft moan escape the hazel eyed teenager. He pulled away to see the lust that was inside of Blaine's now dark eyes. He couldn't wait to get back to the dorm.

"I'll be your boyfriend." Blaine said as he leaned in to kiss Sebastian hungrily. The kissed for five minutes. They heard a throat being cleared. They both looked find they were at Dalton, so Blaine fished into his pocket to pull out his wallet to pay for the ride back. Sebastian had his wallet out before him and handed the man twenty while telling him to keep the change. They both rushed out the cab. Blaine was able to stand straight as waited for Sebastian to come around. He took his hand rushed into the building.

* * *

The minute they stepped into the dorm, Sebastian's lips crashed onto Blaine's lips as he lead them over to his bed. Blaine stopped walking the minute the back of knees hit the bed. His hands were eagerly trying to open up shirt, then realizing there was only three buttons. He was about to grab the hem of the shirt when he was pushed onto the bed. He looked up to find that his boyfriend was smirking above him. He wanted nothing more than to be dominated by him and submit like bottom would. They were both drunk together. Did it make the situation any different?

Sebastian lifted his own shirt above his head and tossed it to the floor without worrying about the wrinkles. He began to unbuckle his belt as his eyes moved to gaze at Blaine laying on the bed. His hazel eyes were darken with lust as looked over to taller teen's body. The green eyed teen's eyes were also an darken in color. He leaned down to button the shirt that Blaine was wearing. He got frustrated after he couldn't button more four buttons, so he ripped shirt open. Buttons were flying on the bed as well as the floor. He licked his lips as took in the boy's toned body. He moved to lay on top of Blaine and crashed his lips to these pretty lips.

Moving his body down further, Sebastian began to kiss Blaine's jaw, all the way down to his neck. His lips made it to the joint that met with neck and shoulder. He kissed it at first, then sucking and using his tongue to put a love bite there. He wanted to claim that boy as his own, also let people know he was taken by him. He moved kisses down his chest. He grinned against his chest as thought came to him. He moved over to left nipple to place it in his mouth. He darted his tongue out around harden peaks as his swiped around it. His eyes opened to gaze at Blaine, who had his eyes closed tight in pleasure and his hand had found its way in his hair, pulling lightly. His mouth moved over to the other nipple to tease as his hands slide down Blaine's side to his thin hips.

His lips started trailing kisses to his stomach that was clear had abs. Sebastian's mission was to make him forget about Kurt and forget about all the hurt he was feeling. So far it was successful. Then there was vibration that was making Blaine moan, but then a ringtone started. _Perfect really_? The taller teen said in thought. He threw the phone over to his boyfriend as began to open up his belt. He grabbed onto both the boxers and jeans and pulled them down. He paused to find the hazel eyed teen was listening to something on the phone. It had to be his ex-boyfriend by the way he was talking.

"K-Kurt, you.. caught me.. at bad.. time. I just was.. having fun. That is all." Blaine was slurring his words as a trying to make his point clear. Sebastian found to be adorable, even in his drunk state of mind. His hand grabbed the length of boy's groin and stroked it a few times to see what he could make the man do. Clearly, Blaine was moaning as one hand stayed with the phone to his ear while his other hand went through Sebastian's hair. "N-no.. I… am… not having sex."

Sebastian grinned as he knew that was a complete lie because he was getting jerked off. Blaine didn't want to lie to Kurt, but he didn't want him to know what was going on. He was fine until he felt a tongue lick the vein on his shaft. "Talk to you tomorrow." He hung up the phone as moan erupted out of his throat. He tugged on Sebastian's hair as looked down to find that his boyfriend was putting the tip of his cock in his mouth. "Fuck Bastian." He moaned out as pulling his hair harder. He wanted nothing more than thrust his cock further into his mouth.

Taking his cock, Sebastian began to bop his head up and down. He groaned loud when he felt Blaine's one hand pulled his hair much harder. He worked his tongue to bring his boyfriend close the edge. He stopped when he was known was getting too close to the edge with his signature smirk. He took off his own jeans and boxers, kicking them to side. He reached over to his side draw to pull out the lube and condoms. He held on to the lube and placed the condom on the bed. He looked at Blaine, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I want you so bad." Blaine's hazel eyes watches Sebastian pour lube on one of his fingers. His eyelids shut tight when felt the taller teen's finger begin to enter his puckered hole. He hissed at the pain of intrusion, his hands flying to clench the bed sheets in both fist. Sebastian was taking his time to get him open with one finger. The tight heat was making him want to shove his cock inside of him. He had his fair share of virgins, but this one was different. His eyes gaze at Blaine to see if he needed stop doing this or keep going.

Then there was second inserted carefully to the tight seal as Sebastian put lube on the finger for good measure. His face wasn't look at the movement of his fingers, but at Blaine, who was moans as his hands touch his stomach and chest. He couldn't help the grin at came over his lips because he knew was doing his job right. He heard small moans. He looked to see if the hazel eyed boy was looking at him, just eyes closes in pleasure. He then slipped a third finger inside of him and received a loud hiss with boy getting on his elbow. "Blaine, you need to lay down and let me take care of you." He lifted his free hand to put a finger on his lips to silence the protest he was about to get.

Sebastian knew Blaine was ready when whimpered in need and was trying to move his lips on the fingers inside of him. He pulled his fingers out to hear another whimper in protest. He moved to straddle Blaine's hips as aligned him as opened the wrapper with his teeth. He took the condom out, then placed it on his cock. He used the lube to slick himself with enough to ensure that he wouldn't hurt the teen under him. His green eyes looked directly into hazel eyes for any hesitation. There was only darkened by lust. He carefully slipped the head in. He stopped to give room for any rejection. There was none. He kept his eyes on Blaine has he pushed in tight ring of muscles. He stopped when he was half way inside the tight head.

"I want you to know if this gets too much, you will tell me to stop, okay?" Sebastian didn't want to hurt Blaine because this was his first taking it anally. He got a shaky nodded from dark haired boy. He slowly pushed in all the way until he felt himself against Blaine. He waited for the muscle to relax to the stretch. He looked for a sign or voiced stop. Still there was none. "Are you ready?" He asked.

Blaine looked up to Sebastian, who was fully inside of him. He had the burning sensation that came from being stretched open. His hazel eyes never left the one that were darkened with lust. He nodded his head as he said, "I'm ready." He felt Sebastian slowly move his hips down, then up. His hands instantly went to the taller teen's biceps for support. He could feel the slow change from burning to pleasure He knew the sensation would be there, but not as strong as when they began. He also knew this pace wasn't something Sebastian was used to. Blaine knew he was trying to make this work out for the both them.

The shorter teen noticed after a few minutes that his boyfriend was trying to so hard to get to his climax and was being patient. The pace was nice and all that. Yet, he felt the need for it to be a little faster. He used his eyes the best of his ability to give him an okay to go a little faster. Sebastian had notice the look he was getting, so he moved his hips just a tad faster. It was enough to get him closer to where he needed to be. He reached down to stroke Blaine's erection that was laying on his stomach. Slow strokes at first and then the strokes got faster, which earned him a loud moan. He loved hearing the noise from teen, whose was having his first time taken away from him. No one was there to claim him as theirs or fight with him about it. Just both of them alone.

Sebastian began to speed up a little to get closer to the edge of losing himself. He could see that Blaine was getting that way because he was moving his own hips. He was trying to be careful on not hurting him. They were sweating, panting and moaning out loud, especially Blaine. He definitely knew he was getting there when the olive skin boy legs were clamping around his hips, pulling their bodies close together. Moans were getting loud. His hand picked up a faster stroke to pull him over edge. Blaine arched his back slightly as came on stomach as well as Sebastian's hand. He didn't know that he had done something to the teen inside of him until he heard a loud groan.

This was the first time the promiscuous teen didn't need the fast pace to make him came. It was the way Blaine's had hole tighten around him and the moan that erupted from his lips. He fell down on the bed beside his boyfriend a sigh of content as took the condom off of his soft member. He tied it up tight and tossed it into the nearby trash can. This is a night he will remember if the alcohol doesn't make it a blur. He smiled when he felt an arm go around his stomach, so wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders and pulled him close. "Best sex EVER!" The shorter teen said.

"I agree. Let's get some sleep."

"Yeah. Goodnight Bastian."

"Goodnight Blaine." Both boys went to sleep with a smile dancing on their faces. At least they had enjoyed themselves for once instead of worrying about someone else's feelings.

* * *

I'm so, so, soooooo sorry for the really late chapter. On another note, I wanted to share that I got to see Darren perform for Toys for Tots in December. I was so upset that I forgot my memory card for my camera at home, but I was lucky enough to get one picture.

Review comments:

**StarkidSherlockSlytherin**: Yay! (:

**Yingtia**: You got your wish, but for how long is the question…

**Jtangel**: Thank you. (: Sebastian will change at some point.

If you want to do that. It would be nice though and I would credit you for the help. (:

Great.

**Amynaoko**: I'm a Klaine shipper like you, so it was hard writing that part. I want to see more of the Warblers, especially Sebastian and Hunter. Hunter won a piece of my heart. I can't choice on which group I love more.

**Octobermarie**: Great. Thank you. I can honestly thank roleplaying for my writing improvement. I will try.


	6. Drugs are out of the question

Happy Valentine's Day Klainers and Seblainers! (: Sorry I'm taking so long to get a chapter. I'm being a lazy person. Thank you so much for the new follows. I appreciate it. I hope everyone has a lovely day.

* * *

06. Drugs are out of the question.

* * *

There was a time when Sebastian would gladly be woken up by a ringing noise. He found it to be hard to move something was pressed against him. His eyes moved down until he saw a mop of curls on his chest, which made his breathe hitch. He did notice that he was naked. Last night came back to him, even in his drunk state he would remember events of last night. He didn't want to alert Blaine they were both naked in the same bed as him. He groaned when his phone started ringing again and that took him out his thoughts again. He didn't want to answer, especially with the olive skin boy in his arms. He grabbed his phone quickly to stop the ring for lasting any longer. He didn't know why this person calling at six-fifteen in the morning when he could wake up both boys instead of one.

Sebastian was about press the ignore button on his iPhone when he noticed it was his Warbler captain calling him. He wondered why it would be so urgent that he would be repeatedly calling him. He pressed answer and placed it to his ear as he said, "If this is just a woke up call, I'm hanging up right now." He stated as fact. He felt Blaine was stirring in his arm as listened to Hunter speak up. He honestly wanted to yell at the boy for call when all he wanted to do was lay in bed until school starts for the day.

"I'm sorry to ruin your little game of house, but this can't wait. I'm going to try something new. Something that will make us dance a lot better. Trust me, you'll love it after I'm done with you. I informed the principal that the Warblers will have an early meeting." Sebastian didn't know what he was talking about, so he raised his eyebrow with knowing Hunter won't see it like the other guy next to him.

Blaine's hazel eyes open to see that his friend had an eyebrow raised at something he is hearing over the phone, not that he cared. Probably Hunter by the look on Sebastian's face as continued to listen. He felt the sore, which made the flashback come back to him. He sat up from the bed to look around for his pants, which were on the floor. His stomach was hurting as well as his head from all the alcohol consumed last night. He got up from the bed carefully not to hurt the soreness of his ass. He hissed as stood up stand up and turned to find that Sebastian had a smirk on face. He only shook his head as he walked to grab his boxers and put them on. He walked over to pants to pull out his phone with only to feel he was going to puke, so he rushed to the while hissing at the soreness hurting. He was going to be limping to day. He only had time to close the door to spill out all his contents in the toilet.

After the vomiting has subsided, Blaine walked over to the sink the mirror to at his condition. Apparently, he didn't look too good as his skin looked a bit pale. He turned the water on to a lukewarm temperature. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste to get the smell of vomit out of his mouth. He splashed water on his face, then towel dry his hands. He flushed toilet before walking out the bedroom. Sebastian was dressing in his uniform, but he got to see the abs as started putting his shirt on. He looked away with a pink shade of blush appeared when he was caught staring.

Blaine had press the hold button to see had three messages waiting for him this morning. He was nervous about opening them up because he knew it could be one person leaving him a message. He grabbed the uniform that was put neatly on his desk, one that was bought for him by Hunter barking orders to Trent, who he will thank later. He put it on quickly, so he can get a chance to fix his hair. When he fixed up, he turned to Sebastian to see what they had to do.

"We need to get Warbler meeting this morning." Sebastian said as grabbed his bag from the chair.

Blaine nodded as he grabbed his brown satchel bag from his chair and walked with Sebastian to the Senior common room.

* * *

When both boys have gotten there, they noticed the Warblers were standing in a one straight line, looking to the left 0f them. Blaine and Sebastian stepped inside to see what has gotten them into his form of line. Hunter was standing there with a tray of items, which look like shots. Hazel eyes glanced at the Captain to see a grin on his face as study each Warbler, then stopped looking when he spotted the last two of the Warblers. He motioned them to take a place in the line with their fellow friends. Blaine stopped when he was standing next to Jeff. Sebastian stood right beside him as they looked to the captain for explanation. He still couldn't see what was in the cart that was next to his so called friend.

Hunter stepped closer, and then stepped from Sebastian to Blaine, then Jeff and after the other members, like they were a science project. He tried to look at Sebastian for answer to his to what was going on. The taller just shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what was going on. He only could see bottles of clear liquids and there wasn't anything else he could see from where he was standing. He had a feeling those were some sure of drug, which he only seen when his father had a private doctor come and see Sebastian when he was fell ill as a kid. He just hoped he wasn't going to force to take any of that. The Captain walked back over to the as he smiled with a hint of mischief.

"I bet your wondering what I have here. I won't keep you waiting any longer." Hunter lifted up one of the bottle from the tray and held it up to show each member of the Warblers. "This is something I know you all heard of. Performance enhanced steroids." There was a lot of gasp from the guys, including Blaine and Sebastian. Blaine shook his head in disbelief at the thought of doing such thing that could ruin their chance at win Sectionals. He was going to refuse to do such a thing no matter if he loses his spot in the Warblers. He didn't care that he was called a coward or a wimp for not doing what he was asked to do. He was afraid to look at the green eyed male in case he noticed that he was shaking his head.

Hunter broke the silence that was in the room with his warning, "If you refuse to take this, take your pin off because you're no longer Warbler now. Put it on this table."

Blaine was shocked at the consequence of not taking the steroid that was going to cause them to cheat. He didn't believe in cheating to get a trophy. He didn't care that he was going to lose Sebastian and Hunter for his decision. He took a deep breath before reached up to where his pin rest on his blaze. He unpinned it from there. He walked to the table that was assigned for the pins to place on. He heard a lot gasps from behind him. He placed it on table as he said to Hunter, "I'm proud to be a Warbler, but I would never go as low as to cheat." He turned to the Warblers that were all shocked at his decision. "If you like feeling cheating, stay in that line. If I still you see the pin on your blazer, I know which side you're on." He took one glance at Sebastian before walking to the exit of the room quickly.

Trent was the next one to take off his pin, then step over to the table to place his pin as well. After that. followed another Warbler doing the same thing. Jeff was completing on what he should do about his decision. He took off his pin as well and placed on the table. He took his leave.

Sebastian was standing there mentally completing on what he should do with his decision. He wanted to win more than anything, no matter the cost. With everything he had done as Captain, the thought of steroids was never on his mind. He looked down at his pin on his blazer. He had a decision to make and quick. Take the drug and still be a Warbler, also making Blaine mad with him or take the pin off and risking Hunter being mad at him. He thought about losing his friend over this situation. He thought the other Warblers are looking for his decision to proceed to do the same thing. He took a deep breath as made his decision.

Taking the pin off his blazer, Sebastian stepped up to the table and placed it there. He cussed himself for taking a glance at the Captain, who looked mad at him for his choice. He stepped out the room. He didn't know that his decision would lead the Warblers to the same thing as him. He walked to where the round steps.

* * *

Blaine watched as all the Warblers came out the Senior Common one by one with a serious expression their faces, like it was life or death. His breathe caught in his throat when he saw Sebastian stepping closer to the stairs. His eyes moved the blazer to see if he was a pin on there. It wasn't there at all. A sigh of relief escaped his throat. He thought that he was deciding to stay as a Warbler and taking the drug.

Sebastian caught sight of the short male sped up his walking. He stopped walking when he stood at the bottom of the steps as his gaze looked at Blaine's face, not knowing what to say. He only knew the only when he could respond with a sarcastic remark, "Drugs is not my thing, but alcohol and boys are." He chuckled lightly as glanced around the area to see the former Warblers going about their day, but not with a smile on their faces. He knew they didn't want to be bother with him because their current mood. "See later, Killer."

The shorter teen walked as the taller one walked away from him with usual hips swaying as he walked to the first class of the day. He let out a sad sigh as he walked to his first class on the second floor. He didn't want the day to turn miserable as it already has been. He refused to take any drugs in case he got a suddenly allergic reaction to the dose. The main reason was because he was huge believer in not cheating to get a win over the New Direction. Every Warbler made a decision not take the steroids just like he did.

* * *

Most of the school day when by like a blur. Every single Warbler didn't talk to each nor did they sit together at lunch like they usually did. Hunter was nowhere to be found. Maybe he was plotting another attempt to get the guys back together. Blaine and Sebastian hadn't said a word to each other. The final bell rang to signal that it was the end of classes. Students of Dalton Academy were informing the Warblers that they were needed in the Senior Common room. All the Warblers were take cautious and all walking together. It was nerve racking to know that something was awaiting them in the room they known for a few years now.

Blaine got the news while he was attending his history class by a note from a student, not that he was concerned if the teacher saw the paper. Warblers didn't get a second look unlike the students, who were just regulars. Plus Blaine was well known for his excellent grades among his peers. Right now, he was on the verge of skipping on coming to the meeting or whatever it was. Hunter was probably leading them into his trap of some sorts. The only person that could possibly be prepared for something like this was Sebastian Smythe. _Would help him if this was something that he didn't like?_ He stepped into the room to find that cart was no longer, but where was it? His inner self was telling himself to be prepared for anything. He just didn't think about it too much.

There was complete silence among each Warbler in the room, especially with Sebastian, who was looking bored and fixing his blazer. Hunter didn't make his appearance in the room, which was kind odd for all of them. He coughed to get everyone's attention to him. It always seemed to work as a charm as always had. "I bought you heard to have a meeting discussing our earlier activity. I, for one, say we did what was right for all of us." He stepped in front the guys and looked right at them. "Now, we need to practice for Sectionals."

"You are not Captain, so why should we listen to you?" Jeff snorted at the taller teen.

"I might not be your Captain, but if I were you, I would listen your peers because you're just a Warbler." Sebastian was saying before Blaine was the one to interrupt the argument.

He glanced at Jeff, then to Sebastian to see if he had there attention. "I think we shouldn't listen to a former Captain, who took new lead because he couldn't do his job right. And if you read the rules like a normal person has, the rules say 'Bullying leads into an automatically expel from this school. " There was a lot of _ohhhs_ going around the room because no one talked the former Captain that way. He was expecting Sebastian to get all in his face after the comment he had made.

"This is how it is Blaine, right? If you think you can be a leader, then tell Jeff to practices with us." Sebastian spat at the short male. He refused to let anyone think they can talk to however they want and get away with it. "Or are you a _coward_?"

That got Blaine full attention at being called _coward_. That was a word his father used when Blaine didn't want play fight with him or when he was too scared to stand up for himself. He turned to Jeff and said, "Please practices along with us fellow Warblers. We need to move some of this furniture as well, please." He didn't have the heart to say it in a rude way. He moved away from Sebastian to started moving chairs out the way. He didn't have to get nasty for the Warblers to do what they needed to do. They made enough to get the performance down.

They all got together to rehearse the songs he choose as well Sebastian's choice of song. Sebastian was biting his tongue because it was fair that the Warblers were listening to Former Captain before him than him. He would mess up just to see who Blaine would react, which was him being to try again. He purposely tripped a Warbler to see if he gets yelled at for it. Just got told not hurt anyone. "You lack leadership." The promiscuous blurted out with a grin.

Blaine sent a glare at the taller male's comment about his leadership. He took all he could take before he was going to explode. He didn't mean for his anger to show in his face voice when he expressed himself. "It pays to show each member respect than to treat them like trash like you did. They are not just people who sing in the background just so you sing in the spotlight. They have feeling as well." He stopped the dancing to calm himself down.

Sebastian smirked at the teen, who was trying to compose himself before he takes out his frustration on him, which he was amused by it. He didn't have a chance to speak when the door opened up wide and in walked the current Captain, who had Mister Puss with him. Everyone didn't say a word because they didn't know that Hunter was even coming in to the room. The cat was put down the chair that was designed for the white puffy cat. Blaine didn't take his eyes off the male brunette, who stepped inside suddenly. It was like he known they were there. Did Sebastian warn him of the guys and him being in the room? He turned to see what, 'Meerkat', as Kurt would call him, was reacting to this. Someone who knew something was going to happen wouldn't have an expression of confusion.

"I see you guys are practicing without me. Whose idea was that?" Hunter looked each member with a look that could tell you that he was looking for his prey.

Before Sebastian had time to say it was him, Blaine was the one to beat him to a punch. "I did. I just thought…" He was interrupted by Hunter's death glare on him.

"You thought what? You can come back to Dalton and take my place as Captain? Trust me, if the principal want you back here as bad as Captain, he would of gave you a scholarships to come back. They didn't because I'm the one that paid for you to come back."

Blaine held back tears in his eyes because he was told something that was the truth, but it was the way Hunter had said to him that made his heart break just a little more. He thought this whole time that his father was the one that paid for it or it was Sebastian who did. He refused to cry in front of Hunter so he swallowed those tears before making eye contact. "I thought…" He was interrupted this time by Sebastian, who felt bad for Blaine, who was struggling to keep himself composed.

"Hunter, I was the one that assigned the rehearsal with all the Warblers. I was the one that made Blaine take over as Captain of the day. It was all me. You know we need to practice, so I made Blaine do this."

Hunter had sat down in a chair as listened to Sebastian pleaded for the attention turn from Blaine to himself, which he would say is the craziest thing someone has done. He felt his furry animal go on his lap, so he petted him. His eyes darted from Sebastian to Blaine and then back again. "Sebastian Warbler is being a hero. How nice. Don't dare try taking my place ever again. No one wants a Captain that screwed up his chance at Captaincy. As for Blaine, who was a Captain for two months before he left suddenly transferred to McKinley, your record is clean, so I can't complain much. Still, don't try that again." He looked at each one of them. "I'm going to make take steroids, but I will give your pins back. Rehearsal doesn't stop until I tell you when." He pushed the table out, so they can take their pins and getting their positions to rehearsal.

* * *

_Three hours and thirty minutes later…_

Every Warbler was down to their under shirt with all the sweating there doing. Blaine wasn't concern about himself instead he was worried about Trent, who quite amount of weight on him. He kept giving sympathy glances at the fellow Warbler. He was worried about his health condition due to his weight. There were moments he wondered if Sebastian would have done this to the guys. He was the one guy who would never do this to them. Where was Hunter while this was happening? Sitting in his chair watching on like it was a comedy for entertainment.

Blaine would kill to be with the New Directions at this moment of time. They were probably rehearsing at slower pace, not to tell each other. He was defiantly going to need a warm bath to relax his muscles. His hair must be free of its prison right now and that made him feel a little insecure. He couldn't help glancing at Sebastian, who wasn't sweating as much as he was. His cheeks were a light shade of pink and his hair as glued to his head. He was feeling the same way though. He couldn't wait for this day to end already. He envied the Captain that got sit and watch them do the dirty work for him. If only he could give his piece of mind, but that would cost them to do more work and they didn't need that. He just bit his tongue and keep his feet moving.

_Boring_ was what Sebastian was screaming in head as did the same exhausting dance move in harmony with all of the other Warblers. He just wished he had some authority over what they could do. Yeah, he liked being the one on top, but he didn't do what Hunter was making them do. This was going to wear them out before they even make it to Sectionals. He also knew saying something would cost another hour of non-stop dancing moves. Sometimes, he did envy the Captain for being able to tell each Warbler want to do. When yelling at Blaine, he only pushed him to bring out the dark side in him, not to hurt him. He started noticing in the second hour that everyone was getting slower except for Blaine and himself. Maybe that was Hunter was pushing them to see who was weakest.

Hunter must of have seen enough because he was putting Mister Puss down on the floor and walking in their general direction. He stopped when he was in front of them, and then said, "Stop!" He commanded them like they were his military army. Every Warbler was breathing heavily while leaning forward to catch their breaths back into their lungs. "I think you done a great job. We will continue tomorrow after classes are over." The Warbler scrambled to grab their blazers, white button ups and bags. Blaine grabbed his own while Sebastian did the same thing.

The first place everyone went to was cafeteria to get their dinners at their usual spot in the back. Blaine had gotten a chicken salad, apple and a container of grape juice. He took a seat in between Sebastian and Trent and began eating. He listening to the Thad complains about how much his legs hurt. Then he turned to Trent and asked, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm sore all over, but I'll be fine tomorrow," said Trent. Blaine nodded his head lightly. He remembered the fight club when he did pressure the guy to work harder with his punches. He wanted the guy to be able to defend himself in case someone tried to hurt him. Trent had a heart of gold and didn't know how to defend himself because he was bullied outside the walls of the school because his weight problem. He was thinking of bringing back the fight club to help anyone that didn't want to bully anymore.

The rest of dinner was full of talk about what they were going to do after they go back to their dorm rooms. Blaine was the one to excuse himself, so could take a bath before Sebastian. He took a bath for thirty minutes. He changed into a fresh tank top and a pair of sweatpants. He got his book out of his bag to do the homework assignment for the day. He didn't hear the door to the room open and close again. He did hear a bed creak on the other side. He looked up to see Sebastian was laying face first on the bed. He put books downs when he realized they never talked about that night.

"Sebastian, we need to talk."

* * *

On other note, I'm hoping to see Klaine back together. Don't worry, I'm going to work on the next chapter soon. I'm just a lazy person. Haha. As you know, I'm a roleplayer. I love being able to express myself and going into own little world. Anyways, I'm think of doing a story of Killer!Blaine. :P It will be Klaine.

Jack Klein: Don't worry, I'm working on chapter while being so lazy. xD

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Hurt Again

Enjoy! (:

* * *

07. Hurt Again.

* * *

Blaine moved to sit on the edge of the bed to look at the taller Warbler, who sat up on the bed to look at him. He knew this was going to go either way, him getting hurt or him being happy. He looked down at the blanket that was unmade on the bed. He hated when he didn't make the bed before leaving for classes. Right now wasn't the time to think about his bed not being made. He looked back up at Sebastian to see he was still waiting to see what the shorter male.

"What am I supposed to think about what we did last night?" He whispered his question instead of being loud about it.

Sebastian fixed his blazer as he thought of answer to best suit what they did last night. He could only put his walls up again. "It was just sex between two friends. I don't do commit."

"But I thought…"

"You thought I would decide to commit into a relationship with you. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to settle down for you or any guy."

Blaine held tears in his eyes as listen to Sebastian tell him that he wouldn't get into commitment with anyone including him. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing, especially because he thought Sebastian change just a bit. He thought he let someone in his life. He was just wrong about everything he was thinking. He shouted at Sebastian, "You are one selfish prick, you know that. I gave my virginity up to you and this is what I get. We might be roommates. But I don't want you to talk to me at all and don't want you to come near me ever." He ran to the door and opened it. Then slammed it shut.

The hurting teen needed to get out of that room, not wanting Sebastian to see the tears that fell down. He ran to the dorm of one of his close friends and his fist knocked on the door hard. He didn't stop until the door was open before walking inside the room to sit on Jeff's bed. A sob came out louder than he intended it to be. He let the boy wrap his arms around him because he needed more than he could express. He let his head fall on Jeff's shoulder as let go of all the tears. Everything was bothering him, from losing his best friend Kurt and Sam to being told by Hunter that he was needed back as much Dalton. Then to have his heart stomped on floor by the guy he thought he had a crush on.

His life felt like it was falling apart and there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening. He felt like he was always going to be alone, that no one was going to appreciate him. He cried for what seemed like an hour had gone by before he pulled away to look at Jeff, who showed nothing, but concern for his best friend. "I'm sorry I came without tell you. I just need someone to make me feel better."

"I always told you that you can come to me anytime. We have been friends since you first stepped in the halls of Dalton." Jeff said with a small smile.

Blaine tried to let a smile come to lips, but it just didn't want to show due to hurt he was feeling. "I want to smile, but I can't find it in me to smile. I-I just been rejected by a guy I considered a friend." He didn't want to let him know it was Sebastian because Jeff had expressed that he didn't like him.

"Sebastian?"

Blaine just shook his head no at the name he didn't want to hurt. He didn't know that his face was telling a different story.

"You're not a good lair, Blaine. That asshole deserves my fist in his face for hurting you this way." Jeff was not only saying because he was actually going to do because now he was standing up and walking to the door. Blaine had to grab his arm to keep him from doing it.

"It's my fault because I just thought he changed just a bit for me, but he just that guy who has sex with guy and leaves them wanting him."

Jeff walked right up to Blaine and kneeled down to look him right in the eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, not because Sebastian sleeps around. It's not the first time he heard of this. The part it Blaine could possibly be one of those boys. "Blaine, did he sleep with you?"

Blaine nodded as a tear escaped his eyelid as it slide down his cheek. He felt Jeff wrap his arms around his shoulders. He put his head on his shoulder to let the tears flow from his eyes. He cried until he made his body become tired and was falling asleep on shoulder of Jeff, who laid the teen on the bed. He laid down right next to him and held him as only a best friend knew how. Jeff just never had seen Blaine in this condition before because Kurt was the one there to pick up the pieces. He just laid there with the only thing he knew well to do. Tomorrow was a day that Sebastian was never going to forget.

* * *

Morning came way too early for Blaine, who was up since five in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep since then. He must of be really tired if he had slept that many hours of what was left of the day and the night. He slowly got up to avoid waking up the other teen sleeping next to him. He didn't mean for him to sleep in the dorm without asking. He walked quietly to the door to get out of the dorm room to go back to his own room. He couldn't feel the regret that he left without leaving a note. _Later I need to thank Jeff for the shoulder to cry on_, he thought to himself. He stopped in front of the door to the room. He opened it slowly to find the lights were out as stepped inside, closing the door.

Blaine rushed quietly to his closet to a white shirt along with the pants He grabbed the blazer he wore yesterday that still had the fresh scent of being clean. He walked to the bathroom to get dress, then put his hair back into its gel prison. He walked back out the room to gather his books and blinder. He placed them in his satchel bag carefully. He grabbed his keys and phone off of the nightstand, then walked out the room without taking a glance at the other bed. He didn't care if Sebastian was there or not. He walked down the hall to the cafeteria to grab a black coffee and he went to the little room with tables to do the homework he hadn't finished.

When Blaine was finish doing his homework, he got up from the chair to walk outside the school to take a walk around the school grounds. He stopped at the little garden that was hidden from the front view of the building. He placed his back down on the bench and sat down on it as his hands rubbed against the wooden material. He remembered the first time he had discovered this spot while one of his adventures of needing time to think of a number to audition for the Warblers. He thought they were going to hate the song he sung to them. It turned out that he was wrong about it because he was made instantly the leader of the Warblers.

He sat there just thinking about everything that has been going on in his mind, especially all the feelings he was having. One was the ruined friendship with Kurt. Two, the Captain hurting him without a flinch or blink and the third one was Sebastian rejecting him. He was going to wait a while before talking to his ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend. As Sebastian, he was going to follow through with what he had said he was going to do. Ignore him at all cost, even at Warbler practice. He just couldn't go back on his own words. That hurt to be rejected by the guy who claimed to be his friend, even though he shouldn't feel that way. He sat there just looking at the sky that was still black from being early in the morning. He had even watched the sun come up for the day before walking the path back to the Dalton's front door.

There were students now that were beginning to roam the halls to whether it was the cafeteria or to the library for a book. He smiled a fake smile at some of the boys that passed him on his way to the cafeteria. He got another cup of coffee before take a sit in the corner of the room, away from the table that will be accompanied by all his friends. He just didn't want to be near guys right now. He just stared at the wall as slow sipped on the coffee. He was just frowning at it like had offended him in some way. He could hear the chatting along with laughter. He felt like he was the only one that was hurting and people were gossiping about it. The sad boy had got his heart broke and act like it was the end of the world.

Blaine finally turned to see that Jeff was sitting with Trent, who both gave him a sympathy look before going back to talking to each other. He pushed the cup away from him. He placed both his hands on the table before placing his chin on top. He just wished he could disappear from the looks he was getting. He could feel the tears swelling up in his eyes all over again. He stayed like that for ten minutes while thinking of what to do today just get through this day in one piece. He grabbed the cup of coffee that became cold and walked to the trash can. He took one glance the table to see Hunter was there along with the guys, even Sebastian. He threw the cup in the trash can, then walked out the room. He raced down to the garden to cry yet again over being hurt again.

* * *

Jeff was trying to bite his tongue the whole time Sebastian talked about a random hook up for the night. He couldn't stand the fact that the guy shows no emotions as to why Blaine wasn't even sitting next to them or even near them. He just worried about the next quick sex he was going to get tonight. It boiled over until he couldn't take it anymore. This little of game sex had to go, especially a boy who thought it was okay to see someone hurt over him. He just had to say something or he was going to just throw a punch.

"I'm going to…" Sebastian was going to say before Jeff stood up while saying out loud to the whole table to hear, "… have sex with the guy who has a crush on you, have sex and then hurt him. Then you sit here talking about your next fix while the guy is hurting over you and is in the same room as you. You really are a heartless person." There was a lot of gasp going around the table, even people that were close even to the table to hear it. He grabbed his satchel bag strapped it around his shoulder while storming off to find out where Blaine. Every Warbler left the table as quickly like they were just burned by Sebastian.

There still sitting at the table was Sebastian as Hunter had gotten up from the table to glare at the former Captain. He leaned over on the table to make his threaten clear to Sebastian. "We lose Blaine and I swear I will make your life a living hell. Trust me, I can make that happen faster than you can scream daddy in French."

* * *

Last night's episode has a bit of influence on my creativity. (: Next chapter you will see a Jeff being really good friend to Blaine, even trying helping someone. (;


	8. Need A Friend

I'm sorry for not sending this to you a long again. Thank you so much for dealing with me. I just been roleplaying like crazy lately. I promise to try to give one chapter once a week at least. Enjoy!

_08. Need a Friend._

Jeff just walked straight out the school, knowing exactly where Blaine had run off to. He didn't care that former Captain was going to be down his throat later on in school. Not once did he ever consider Sebastian to be his friend or anything close to that. He walked down the path that leads to the garden of the school. He remembered the one time he found the gelled teen look at the sky with a sad look in his eyes. He sighed in relief when he found Blaine sitting in the bench in same spot as he had remembered. He made a little noise to make sure Blaine knew he was coming towards. _I never thought I seen him this heartbroken, especially over a heartless guy. _He thought to himself. He just sat down on the bench a bit close to his friend.

Blaine had heard footsteps coming his way, down the path they known since the first time he was at Dalton. His hazel eyes were looking at a flower that was still blooming. He was able to slow down the tears that fell down his cheek as tried to wipe them away with the sleeve of his blazer. He finally looked Jeff that was sitting there in silence, waiting for him to speak up to him. He turned his body at a align that he was able to look at the boy properly. He shook his head at himself for being so torn over a guy. "I thought Jeremiah rejecting was going to hurt me. And yet, it was nothing compared to this." He started chuckling lightly.

"Sebastian is that guy who is really good looking, but he has this thing of leading guys on. He will never deserve you because your so kind, honest, caring and always selfless. You need someone who will appreciate you. Who will make you happy, make you smile like crazy." Jeff tried assuring Blaine while putting a hand on his shoulder.

Blaine put his head down to look at the bench patterns that seem interesting at the moment. He then looked back up Jeff with a smile small as thought of getting someone else to make him happy. He wiped the tears off his face as looked at Jeff with a grin. "I just want to be happy for once. I want to stop beating myself up. I'm going to get to class. I'm sorry I kept you from getting to class on time."

"Blaine, don't worry about it. My friend's health is more important than some boring math test."  
Blaine was coming to terms that he was in his darkest point of his life. He was failing to have a father in his life to talk to, a man who didn't appreciate all that he has done. A mother, who didn't act like one. A failed relationship due to his hands, then a drunken night that lead him to think there was something between him and Sebastian going on. With his mind cleared, he was going to think about himself and what he can do better.

First class, the teacher gave him a look of concern due to the puffiness and redness of his eyes. He just got told not to be late again. He sat at his desk and wrote down everything he needed to know. The class went by pretty fast considering he came a bit late. A warbler gave him a sympathy look, which turned into him shaking his head.

Blaine needed to get the bathroom to wash his face of all tears he shred an hour ago. It leads him nearly knocking over students in his path. He closed the door to the bathroom and walked over to the mirror to take a long look at his face. The redness and puffiness was starting fade while tiredness was kicking in. He turned the water on to lukewarm streaming down He used his hand to splash water on his face a bit. He turned to grab a paper towel to wipe his face with. Before leaving the bathroom, he placed the paper towel in the trash and walked out. He was about speed walk to his next class when he went straight into someone. Books went fell to the floor while both Blaine and the person stumbled back a bit. On his complete manners, he reached down for the books while the person did the same.

He lifted two books when he said to the person, "I'm so sorry. I'm in a rush to my class and I didn't see you walking."

The boy, who had blue eyes and blonde hair didn't mind the fact he bump into one of the Warblers, who so happen to be gay like him and was really beautiful in person. He smiled brightly, "Don't worry about it. It's honor to bump into a fellow Warbler. Not that I meant to do." He chuckled lightly with embarrassment. He had a reason for being in the school. Hunter knew his sexuality crisis at home and also the money situation, trying to give a helping hand. He offered his assistant to get Sebastian so jealous he would do anything to get Blaine back into his life. Maybe it came help him get a little noticed in the school.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed." Blaine handed over his books to the boy that smiled small. "Are we in the same class together or something?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, French and History, I'm sure. Not that I'm stalker or anything... I just…"

"Relax. I'm not going to have the principal change your schedule due to know mind." Blaine held the second bell ring due to the fact that he was talking all this time. "Let's just get class and we can talk more." The two gentlemen raced to the class; little did they know that Hunter was watching from a distance. He sent a text out to the person, telling them that the boy caught Blaine's attention. He hummed as walked to his next class as he acted like he didn't do anything out of the ordinary. His mission was going to begin to get them together, but it was going to be a long one.

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it was a short one. I'll say it again.

Next Chapter: Sebastian and Blaine would be talking for a while. To fill the void, Blaine will being talking to the new guy, which his name will be reveal.


End file.
